


Leblanc in Love

by CosmicCurator



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Some angst, no plans of smut but who knows what the future holds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/pseuds/CosmicCurator
Summary: Coffee shop AU! Ryuji Sakamoto feels useless at home, his mom works so hard but can barely make ends meet. HE decides he shoudl get the part time job to try to help out. The next day he finds a flyer for a coffee shop called 'Cafe Leblanc'





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by a comic I saw earleir today by tumblr user picaresquethief. The comic is linked below
> 
> https://picaresquethief.tumblr.com/post/161569191348/p5-coffee-shop-au-feat-akiryu-heres-an-au
> 
> It was so cute I just HAD to write it. Idk how long it's gonna be or if it will completely follow canon (ie persona's and palaces and stuff). But thats for future me to figure out :D!!!

Ryuji was lying in bed trying to get to sleep. He could hear his mom still talking on the phone with some bill collector, begging for some kind of extension. He feels a bit annoyed he can't get to sleep with the noise. But really, he's sad that he can't do anything as he hears his mom's tearful 'thank yous'. _'Maybe I should get a part time job. That could help.'_ He thinks. He rolls over to face the wall and hears his mom's door close. Finally, he's able to get to sleep.

* * *

 

"Ryuji, honey. Wake up. You're gonna be late for school." Ryuji's mom's voice wakes him up, and he bangs his elbow against the wall.

"SHIT!...Ah so-sorry mom!" Ryuji quickly apologizes for cursing in front of his mom, and he hears her laugh.

"It's okay sweety. I made a sandwich for you for breakfast, if you want. I have to run and won't be home til late. Have s good day at school. Love you!"

"Love you too mom. Thanks!" Ryuji hears his mom's footsteps fade away and the front door opening and closing. He jumps out of bed and quickly tries to find his school clothes. Almost immediately his right leg cramps up. "Fuuuck not now!" Ryuji winces at the pain but powers through since he's used to it. He has 10 minutes to get to the train station or else he's gonna be late. He found his uniform pants and jacket quickly, but couldn't find a clean shirt "Forgot to do laundry." He groaned. He finally found a yellow shirt that had a design with a star in a circle with "ZOMG!" under it. He threw it on, and got his pants and jacket on and left as quickly as his leg let him. He stopped momentarily in the kitchen to grab the sandwich his mom made and rushed out the front door, making sure to lock it before he leaves.

He somehow manages to make it to the train. There a no seats available so he just stands near the door he just walked through, holding his bag to his chest. Now that he stopped moving his leg pain is finally catching up to him and he grits his teeth. There isn't a lot of space for him so he shifts his weight over to his left leg and slightly bends his right knee. It helps a little bit but not much.

" **Next stop: Aoyama-Itchome** " the voice over the intercom announces.

"Ugh finally!" Ryuji waits impatiently for the door to finally open and starts walking out. As he's leaving the station he checks a board with flyers, and he finds one asking for part time help at a coffee shop in Yongen-Jaya. There wasn't a phone number or pay that he could see. "This could work. L-le-lee. Ugh what the fuck? Is this English? I'll just ask Takamaki-san what it says. " Ryuji grabs the flyer, stuffs it in his bag and continues to school. As he gets closer he starts looking for Takamaki-san to see if she could read the name of the coffee shop, but couldn't see her anywhere. He walked up the front steps and entered the school. "Man where is she?" He was so focused on looking for her, he didn't notice the person that walked up to him and reached out to tap him on the shoulder. Ryuji jumped "AH! WHAT THE HELL!? What do you want?" He turned around to see a boy he didn't recognize staring back at him with a shocked face. This boy had messy black hair, gray eyes and wore glasses. He looked about as tall as Ryuji but slightly thinner.

"Sorry to bother you...do you know where Classroom 2-D is?" His voice was calm and didn't waver. Despite Ryuji's outburst and the shocked face the boy made, he didn't seem afraid. Ryuji was taken aback, and regretted snapping at him.

"Oh...umm..yeah just go up those stairs," Ryuji pointed his thumb behind him "and it's the first classroom on your left."

"Thank you." The boy nodded and started to walk off.

"Oh hey!" Ryuji called out, the boy stopped and turned to face him. "Hey uhh...." Ryuji scratched the back of his neck "....Sorry for yelling and getting mad earlier..."

The boy smiled and shook his head. "It's ok." He turned back and started to walk off again "....I'm used to it" he added in a soft voice that Ryuji just barely heard.

"Wha..." Ryuji wanted to chase after the boy and find out what he was talking about, but he disappeared into the crowd if students going up the stairs. Ryuji shook his head a few times and went off to his classroom.

* * *

 

Lunchtime came around and Ryuji went right to looking for Takamaki again. He finally found her by the vending machines behind the courtyard. "ANN!! HEY TAKAMAKI- SAN!!!" Ryuji called out as he dashed towards Ann.

"Oh hey Ryuji!" Ann waved as Ryuji caught up. He was bent over, gripping his knees catching his breath.

"H-hey Ann. Wooo." He finally stood up after catching his breath. He reached into his bag "I need you-"

"Did you hear about the new transfer student?" Ann interrupted

"Transfer student?" Ryuji asked. He thought about the boy this morning _'Ah so he's a transfer student. That makes sense.'_

"Yeah!" Ann leaned in close and started to whisper "They say he has a criminal record." Ryujis eyes sent wide. "And that he may have killed someone." Ryuji furrowed his brows.

_'No way that's him. He was nice. Definitely doesn't look like a killer..... And he was kinda cu-'_

"And he's in my class sitting right behind me!" Ann sounded scared.

 _'S-still could be another transfer student. Like it's common for there to be more than one, right?'_ Ryuji shook his head. "What does he look like?"

"Oh ummm..." Ann paused like she was trying to recall. "Well he had black hair....looked like he had just woken up. Oh and he wore glasses.... Are you okay, Ryuji?" Ann asked, she noticed Ryuji was now sitting on the bench.

"OH! Uh....yeah...I just...uh I talked to him this morning." Ryuji answered causing Ann to gasp.

"Was he scary? Did he threaten you?" Ann asked.

"Hell no! I mean... I don't know. He just asked where your classroom was and I told him."

"AH! I knew it!! You sent him to kill me! Evil Sakamonkey-kun" Ann joked, playfully pushing Ryuji who just scowled in response."Do you think it's true? That he's a killer I mean?" Ann said softly, sitting next down next to Ryuji.

"Hell if I know!" Ryuji snapped. Why did he feel so annoyed? Why did hearing these rumors bother him so much? He was lost in his thoughts when his bag fell from his hand. He looked down, nothing spilled but he could see the flyer on top of everything. He grabbed it and turned to Ann. "Oh yeah! Hey Ann, I found this flyer for a part time job. It's in Yongen-Jaya, but I can't read the name. Could you try?"

"Uh sure. So you want a part time job?" Ann asked as she took the flyer.

"Yeah. Extra spending money for games and anime and shit. You know." He lied. Ann didn't notice as she was reading the flyer.

"Let's see.....'C a f e....L e b l a n k. Cafe Leblank.' That should be right." Ann nodded.

"Thanks Ann!!" Ryuji smiled. He got up and got something from the vending machine and went back inside. As he was walking towards the stairs, he saw the boy from this morning walking the other way. The "killer with the record." _'There's no way he's a killer....or a delinquent. He looks too innocent and he was too nice for that shit.'_

 _"Is that him?"_ Ryuji stopped when he heard whispering behind him. He slowly turned around and saw two girls who were looking in the direction the boy went.

_"Shhh be quiet, he'll hear you!!"_

_"He's the kid with the record senpai?"_

_"Yeah! I heard he beat up his girlfriend and then followed her home and killed the guy she left him for! But he only got put on probation."_

_"Ugh he's probably some rich spoiled brat that got away with doing whatever he wanted before. What trash. He should burn in Hell!"_

Something boiled inside Ryuji. Seeing the rumor Ann just told him get twisted to a new, worse rumor was all he needed to know it was all fake. He was angry and want to tell at these girls.

"EW! Is that Sakamoto-kun?!" One of the girls exclaimed, facing Ryuji's direction.

"Is he eavesdropping?"

"UGH! I don't know how your boarish, delinquent brain works. But us normal, good students don't go listening in on private conversations!!"

"C'mon let's go." The two girls walked off in disgust. Ryuji just sighed and walked to his class

_'Wish I could help the guy....but it's not like hanging out with Shujin Academy's resident delinquent is gonna do him any good.'_

* * *

 

After school Ryuji took the trains to Yongen-Jaya to find 'Cafe Leblank'. He stood in front of a place that sure looked like a coffee shop, but still couldn't read the sign. He compared the letters on the sign to the letters on the flyer and figured they looked the same and walked in.

"Welcome" An older man with a beard and glasses welcomed him in.

"Hi is this 'Cafe Leblank?" Ryuji asked, pretending he was reading the flyer, but just repeated what Ann said earlier.

"No it's LeBlanc!" The older man corrected.

 _'Leh blon? So I'm in the wrong place?'_ Ryuji thought "Where can I find Cafe Leblank then?" The older man shook his head

"You're in the right place kid but the name is pronounced LeBlanc. It's French." The man explained

' _French!? Goddamnit Ann!'_ Ryuji gritted his teeth, now he looks stupid in front of the guy he's asking for a job.

"Can I help you with something?" The man asks.

"Oh yes. I saw this flyer for a part time job."

"Flyer? Oh right that. Put those up a while ago.... I guess I could use some help around the shop. I don't be able to lay you a lot. At most 1000 yen." The older man stated

 _'No friggin way!!'_ Ryuji thought. He almost yelled it but managed to bite his tongue so he could try to ask for more. "Is there any chance I could get more? Like maybe.....2000?"

"Sorry kid, it's not a good time so I can't do that much." The man replied. Ryuji's face sank. It wasn't a lot but if he had to, he would take it for his mom. The man saw the change in Ryuji's face. "Tell ya what. How bout I start you on 1500, and we can go up from there as you work here more and get better?"

"Okay! Thank you so much! I am Sakamoto Ryuji sir." Ryuji's face lit up.

"Welcome aboard, Sakamoto-kun! I am Sakura Sojiro." Sojiro introduced himself.

"Thank you Sakura-san!" Ryuji repeated. Suddenly the bell rang behind him.

"Welc- oh it's just you Kurusu-kun." Sojiro said dejectedly.

"Kurusu?" Ryuji turned around and was face to face with the boy from that morning. "Y-you?"

"OH! It's you. S...Saka....Sakamonkey-kun!" Kurusu-kun said. Ryuji gave him a blank stare

"Saka.....monkey....kun...." He repeated slowly.

"I heard Takamaki-san call you heard today at lunch." He stated with a smile.

"And you thought that was really my name?" Ryuji asked, still not sure what to think. A rumored killer just called him "Sakamonkey-kun" with a straight face.

Kurusu-kun shrugged "Why not?"

"No it's -"

"Hey, Akira! Stop harassing my employee and get upstairs!" Sojiro barked.

"Yes sir, Sakura-san!" Akira nodded. "It was nice seeing you again." He smiled to Ryuji and placed a hand on his shoulder before walking upstairs.

'Kurusu....Akira....Akira-kun....' Ryuji thought.

"Ignore him. He's just living upstairs while he's on probation."

"Huh!?" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Ran into some trouble back home so he's living and going to school here this year. But it's okay. He's not allowed down here during business hours, so you don't have to worry. You won't be seeing much of him while you work here." Sojiro explained.

' _So it's....true?_ ' This whole ordeal was confusing. Ryuji was so lost in thought trying to sort everything out, that he didn't notice that he had been blushing since Akira touched his shoulder.


	2. A Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji has his first conversation with the rumored killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RYUJI IS A SOFT, VULGAR BOY THAT LOVES HIS MAMA!!!
> 
> Also I finally figured out how I'm gonna follow the plot without incorporating Personas and the Metaverse. You'll see it in the next two or so chapters, but basically The System™ isn't as broken as it is in the games.

Ryuji set an alarm so he could wake up early and talk to his mom about his new job. He was already dressed for school and sitting in the kitchen when his mom walked out.

"Oh, Ryuji honey! You're up early."

"Hah yeah." Ryuji smiled "I uh wanted to talk to you."

"What's going on?" Ryuji's mom looked worried and sat down next to him. "Is it school again?" She rubbed his arm.

"What? Noo. I...I got a part-time job!" Ryuji answered.

"Oh is that all?" Ryuji's mom held her hand against her chest. "You got me worried for a second. "

"So-sorry mom." Ryuji scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"It's alright hon. So you got a job?"

"Yeah! This coffee shop in Yongen-Jaya." Ryuji nodded his head repeatedly.

"But honey....You hate coffee." She gave him a confused look.

"Well yeah but they don't need to know that." He shrugged. He looked down and continued. "Besides.... I wanted to help around here....Like with bills and stuff."

His mom gasped softly. "Ryuji. No" she shook her head, her eyes filling up with tears. "You....you shouldn't worry about that. I'm your mother that's my job. You....You use that money for you."

"I....okay..." He nodded. "But I'll take care of my food and even go grocery shopping sometimes too!"

"You're the best son." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she leaned over and kissed him on the temple. She sniffed hard and wiped her eyes. "So tell me about the job. What do you do?"

"I'm mostly taking orders to customers and cleaning dishes at the end of the night. It's a nice little place run by this gruff, but nice older guy with glasses. He says he'll start me at 1500 yen but go up from there." Ryuji explained.

"Thats-"

"Not a lot I know, he said it's been pretty slow so that's the best he could do." He interrupted

"I was gonna say not bad for starting out. Sounds like this could be good for you." She smiled. "Are there any other part timers? Well probably not...but are there any kids your age around?"

"Nah..." Suddenly Akira's smiling face flashed in his mind. "I mean....there is a guy my age. He goes to my school and I guess the coffee shop is his guardian or something. He lives in the attic."

"Well that's good!" She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "Maybe he can be a new friend." Ryuji just nodded and thought about Akira. He had thought maybe they could be friends but he heard Sojiro's words again.

_'Ran into some trouble back home so he's living and going to school here this year.'_

He wasn't so sure now.

"Want some breakfast?" His mom's question snapped him back to reality. She walked to the kitchen.

"Hn..No. I already had breakfast." He answered

"And did the dishes? Woww. That job must have been really good on you." She joked. "Well. I'm heading off work. I'm gonna be working doubles all week so you're gonna be on your own. But I'll be off Sunday. Maybe we can do something then."

"Yeah!" Ryuji nodded. His mom smiled and left for work. ' _If she's gonna work all week maybe I should too. Better than being home alone all night.'_ He thought to himself. He checked the time on his phone and left a couple minutes later. Hopefully he can get a seat this time.

* * *

 

Morning classes went by and now it was lunchtime. Ryuji ran down to the vending machines.

"Oh hey Ryuji! How was the job?" Ann waved.

"It's Leblanc!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"W-what!?" Ann practically jumped.

"The fucking coffee shop. It's not 'Leblank'. It's 'LeBlanc!' It's French!" He continued.

"French?" Ann was confused.

"You made me look stupid in front of the owner! Shouldn't you have known that they were different languages and pronounced differently."

Ann huffed. "I-it's not like you knew either!" She defended herself. "Stupid Sakamonkey-kun!" She shoved him, but this time a little too hard. He ended up falling back onto the ground and banging his head against one of the benches.

"Owww!" He groaned.

"AH! I'm sorry Ryuji!" Ann apologized and scrambled over to help him up. Ryuji just waved her off.

"I'm fine! Just...Just don't call me that. People might hear and call me that." Ryuji said recalling his run in with Akira last night. Ann furrowed her brow and cocked her head, confused again.

"What do you mean? Who called you that" _' Who even talks to you besides me?'_ She thought, but shook her head.

"The transfer student." Ann's eyes grew wide. "He lives in the attic above the coffee shop."

"Whaaaat!?" Ann didn't know what to do so she just slid down on the floor next to Ryuji.

"Yeah. Get this, he's here on probation." Ryuji pursed his lips. It was quiet for a few moments.

"So are the rumors true then?" Ann asked quietly.

"Man I dunno!" Ryuji felt annoyed again. "I don't know if I believe it but he is here on probation..."

"Wait a killer could be sitting behind me?" Ann asked, sounding scared. Ryuji couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Shit. It's better than working where he lives. The boss says he's not allowed downstairs during business hours. But like...what if he has me close by myself. Akira-kun is just upstairs."

"Akira-kun?"

"Oh uh...Yeah that's his name. He uh...he introduced himself to me." Ryuji could feel himself blush.

"Ohhh yeah I remember now. But whatever his name is, he better not do anything to you or else he has to answer to me. _I'M_ the only one allowed to kill you!" Ann teased. Ryuji just scoffed and nudged her. Ann's phone buzzed and she checked. "Oh uh....I gotta go see Shiho." She dropped a bag of chips in his lap "You can have the rest!"

"A half eaten bag of vending machine chips? You're so generous." Ryuji said sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm such a giver!" Ann smiled as she got up. She walked to leave but turned back and waved "Bye Ryuji!" He half-heartedly raised his arm in the general direction of her voice while he ate chips with his other hand.

* * *

 

That afternoon and the rest if the week felt pretty much the same to Ryuji. He would wake up, eat something, go to school and go to work. It became a new routine that Ryuji quickly got accustomed to and surprisingly liked. Even Akira managed to be part of his routine. Every day after school, approximately 20 to 30 minutes after Ryuji started working, Akira would walk in. He wouldn't ever say anything but he always smiled and either nodded or waved at Ryuji and went upstairs, and Ryuji wouldn't see him again for the rest of the night. This changed on Saturday night. The last customer left and Ryuji was washing the dishes when Sojiro spoke up.

"I'm goin out to get some smokes. You okay by yourself here for a couple of minutes, Sakamoto-kun?" Sojiro asked.

"Yes sir!" Ryuji answered. He turned and nodded towards Sojiro while he washed the dishes. He turned back around and heard the door open and close behind him. He started to dry the dishes when he thought he heard some rustling and movement upstairs. He just ignored it and went to put the dishes away.

_"Is he gone?"_ A hushed voice asked. Ryuji jumped and one of the dishes he was holding slipped from his fingers. He tried to grab it before it fell. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion, but Ryuji couldn't do anything as he saw the plate hit the ground and shatter. His jaw fell open as he felt his future working here break along with the plate. "Oh shit! Sorry!" The voice called out. "Hang on!" Ryuji heard the sounds of feet running up the stairs and a few moments later they were running down the stairs. But Ryuji was frozen like his feet were glued to the spot. "Hey you okay? You're not hurt or anything?" The voice asked, it was a lot closer now. Ryuji didn't respond. "Alright don't talk, just move... I made you drop it so I'll clean it up." Ryuji stepped aside and saw a familiar, mess black-haired boy sweep up the broken plate and toss it in the garbage.

"Akira?" Ryuji asked. _'Of course it's him, you idiot. Who else would it be?'_

"That's me!" Akira smiled. He put the broom away beside the fridge and walked over to the front of the bar and plopped down on one of the stools. "And you're...." Akira frowned a bit. "Actually I don't even know you're name since apparently it's not Sakamonkey-kun."

"It isn't!" Ryuji snarled and blushed. He turned to face Akira. " I'm Sakamoto Ryuji."

"Ah Ryuji-kun! It's so nice to officially meet you." Akira smiled reached over and held out his hand. Ryuji flinched at first but then grabbed Akira's and shook it.

"You too." Ryuji scratched the back of his neck. _'What now?'_ "So uh... You're here on probation?" He asked and he could see Akira's face instantly change. He didn't frown, but he did seem sad _'Real smooth, ya moron.'_

"Yes....some assault charges back home." Akira answered quietly.

" _Assault charges_!?" Ryuji almost yelled "So the rumors are true?"

"What rumors?" Akira asked. His face changed again, but Ryuji couldn't quite read it.

"Well you know..." It was at this point Ryuji felt like he had an out of body experience. After those three words he could feel he lost complete control of himself. Ryuji could be a bit blunt and rarely thought things through, but this was on another level. "There was one about you being a gang leader. You beat up a bunch of adults but got sold out by one of the members. Then there was the one that you were some kind of serial killer. OH and you regularly beat your girlfriend. And when she left you, you followed her home and killed the guy she was with...."

He didn't how long he went on. In his mind, he was like in one of those action movies he likes where someone is driving down a steep hill and realizes the brake line is cut and the car is careening down the hill. But in this case, Ryuji's mouth was the car and his mind was the person in the driver's seat. Frantically hitting the brake while screaming and begging for the car to stop. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ryuji managed to "regain control" of himself. He stopped talking mid-sentence and just stared at Akira with his jaw hanging open. He slowly closed his mouth. His face was burning from embarrassment.

"Fascinating." Akira finally responded with a smirk. He raised his arms, with his elbows still on the bar, folded his hands and rested his chin on top of them. "And do you believe any of them, Sakamoto Ryuji-kun?" He asked.

"I uh...I don't know..." Ryuji knew his face had to be red.

"I heard some rumors about you too." Akira stated, still smirking and staring at Ryuji. Ryuji's inhaled sharply. "You're the biggest delinquent in Shujin Academy. Everyone's afraid of you. Students and teachers. They say a teacher tried to expel you, but you cornered them after school and beat them up and now they're in the hospital..... Is any if that true?" Akira tilted his head slightly.

Ryuji opened his mouth to answer when the front door opened. "Are you ready Sakamo--" Sojiro stopped when he saw Akira. "What are you doing down here? You know the rules! Not during business hours." Sojiro stated.

"S-sorry Sojiro-san! I-I was just--"

"Helping me!" Ryuji exclaimed. Both Sojiro and Akira turned to look at him for an explanation. "He uh...I was putting away the dishes and i slipped and broke one. He heard and ran down and brought the broom to clean it up! I'm sorry, Sakura-san" he bowed. Hopefully the bits of the truth made the lie sound more realistic.

"Ye-yeah!" Akira chimed in. Sojiro's eyes went back and forth between the two boys. He wasn't quite sure he believe the story, but he did spot the broom next to the fridge.

Sojiro sighed and shook his head. "It's ok Sakamoto-kun. Everyone makes mistakes. A plate can be replaced....but I am going to have to dock your pay for the night by 500 yen." Ryuji gasped softly but quickly nodded. Sojiro turned his attention towards Akira "Go back upstairs and don't mess with anything else, alright?" He warned.

"Yes sir!" Akira answered. Ryuji felt something poking his hand. He looked down and saw a scrap of paper by his hand. He looked back up, but Akira was already halfway up the stairs.

"Are you ready, Sakamoto-kun?" Sojiro asked.

"Yes!" Ryuji answered. He pocketed the piece of paper and left the coffee shop.

"Sakamoto-kun I need to ask you something..." Sojiro said after locking the door.

_'Shit! He knows I covered for Akira-kun.'_ Ryuji thought.

"Is everything okay?  At home I mean." Sojiro asked. "You worked here every day this week. Your parents have to be worried about how late you get home....unless..." He trailed off.

"Wha...No. Everything's fine at home" Ryuji shook his head. "It's just me n my mom, and she works a lot. Usually til late. It gets boring at home by myself so I figured might as well get out and work. " He decided not to mention that he got the job yo try to help pay bills. Sojiro looked worried enough.

"Well alright then." Sojiro turned to walk away but stopped. "You're welcome to come by anytime whether to work or if you just want to go out and be around people." He added and continued walking home.

"Thank you!" Ryuji yelled after him. He turned and started walking towards the station. He remembered the piece of paper Akira slipped him and stopped under a streetlight to see what it said. He pulled the piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. There was a series of numbers and under them was '-Kurusu Akira'. "Is....this his phone number?" Ryuji stared at it with some trepidation, but fished his phone out of his other pocket anyways. "I guess I'll send a text...."

 

> Me:  
>  Hey.....it's Ryuji
> 
> Unknown:  
>  HEYYY :D
> 
> Unkown:  
>  Whatcha up to??
> 
> Me:  
>  Uhh walking to the train station
> 
> Unknown:  
>  Must be nice to be able to walk out of here, huh?

_'That's right. Sakura-san said he locked Akira-kun in at night.'_ Ryuji remembered.

 

> Unknown:  
>  Thanks for covering for me btw.
> 
> Me:  
>  Np.
> 
> Unknown:  
>  No it is a problem! Cuz of me, Sojiro-san took some money out of your pay!
> 
> Me:  
>  It's not that big if a deal. I worked all week so it's not like I lost a lot.
> 
> Unknown:  
>  Well....if you say so. But still.... I'm gonna pay you that 500 yen back!

"What!?" Ryuji said aloud.

 

> Me:  
>  No you don't have to. It's fine.
> 
> Unknown:  
>  It really isn't tho :/
> 
> Me:  
>  Fiiiine. If it really bothers you that much just..... Idk buy me lunch at school or smth.

He sent the text without thinking but re read it and stopped. _'Did I really just say that?'_

> Unknown:  
>  OK! It's a deal! :D

_'Guess I don't hafta worry about lunch at school one day.'_ Ryuji shrugged with a smile.

 

> Unknown:  
>  U comin to work tomoz?
> 
> Me:  
>  Nah I can't. Got plans.
> 
> Unknown:  
>  BOOO!
> 
> Unknown:  
>  :,(

_'Seriously!?'_ Ryuji shook his head.

 

> Me:  
>  Yeah.... My mom actually has a day off tomoz so were gonna do smth.
> 
> Unknown:  
>  Whaaat?
> 
> Me:  
>  Yeah
> 
> Unknown:  
>  Omg! That's so cute!!! I can't believe Delinquent-kun is gonna go out with his mom on his day off <3!!!

"The fuck?" Ryuji said aloud

 

> Me:  
>  ....did you just call me Delinquent-kun???
> 
> Unknown:  
>  YEP YEP!!
> 
> Unknown:  
>  I saved that as your contact name in my phone.
> 
> Me:  
>  ...Are you fucking with me?
> 
> Unknown:  
>  Nope :3

The next text from Akira was a picture message. It was a screenshot from his phone contacts with "Delinquent-kun" in the name field and Ryuji's phone number below it.

 

> Delinquent-kun:  
>  WTF! DUDE NOOOO! CHANGE IT!
> 
> Unknown:  
>  No fuckin way!
> 
> Unknown:  
>  It's cute so it's staying!!!

Ryuji groaned.

> Unknown:  
>  It's just missing a contact photo.
> 
> Unknown:  
>  ....can u send one?
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  NO FUCKIN WAY DUDE!
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  Especially not with that as my name in your phone!!!
> 
> Unknown:  
>  Aww come ooon. Please?

Ryuji sighed.

> Delinquent-kun:  
>  ....I don't really take pics of myself. If you want.....
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  Idk....you could take one of me next time I see you I guess.
> 
> Unknown:  
>  DEAL!
> 
> Unknown:  
>  Now that's 2 deals :D. You're on a roll Delinquent-kun!

Ryuji clicked his tongue.

> Delinquent-kun:  
>  If you say so.
> 
> Unknown:  
>  Sooo...what do you have me saved as :3

"OH!" Ryuji exclaimed

> Delinquent-kun:  
>  Ah! I forgot. I just been textin u.
> 
> Unknown:  
>  O:
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  I'LL SAVE IT NOW!
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  Gotta figure out something fun to name u as revenge tho.
> 
> Unknown:  
>  Obvi :p.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  'Criminal record' doesn't really roll off the tongue tho.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  'Assault-kun' is lil better.
> 
> Unknown:  
>  Mhm
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  Idk..... "Killer" works I guess.

He sent the text but something hit him like a stroke of genius "AH YES! THAT!!!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down. He excitedly typed the four letters in all caps and hit send. After he did, he noticed he got a text almost at the same time he sent his and it said the exact same thing.

 

> Unknown:  
>  KIRA  
>  Delinquent-kun:  
>  KIRA
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  DUDE! Omg you like Death Note too?
> 
> Unknown:  
>  Uhh fuck yeah dood! That was my shit when I was younger.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  Fuckin me too! KIRA it is then. It's good cuz it's almost your name too
> 
> Unknown:  
>  truu
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  Aaaand saved. Check it out

Ryuji sent a screenshot of Akira's contact page in his phone

> KIRA:  
>  V nice. I approve
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  What else do you watch?
> 
> KIRA:  
>  Pm anything really.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  Same!
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  Tho I prefer action, fantasy, and horror.
> 
> KIRA:  
>  If I had to pick I think I prefer sci-fi, slice of life, and magical girl.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  Magical Girl!? Wow I don't get that vibe from you AT ALL.
> 
> KIRA:  
>  I take offense to that >:(!!
> 
> KIRA:  
>  AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I WILL PUNISH YOU!!!
> 
> KIRA:  
>  (┛｀Д´)┛・‥…━━━★
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  HAHA OMG DUDE

Ryuji was laughing so hard people in the train station near his house started staring.

> KIRA:  
>  ;D
> 
> KIRA:  
>  Hey do you want me to send a pic for my contact?
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  Nah it's fine
> 
> KIRA:  
>  Oh ok
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  Figured since you're gonna take a pic of me for mine I can just take a pic of you for yours. It's only fair right?
> 
> KIRA:  
>  Well that makes sense. Guess that's 2 deals for you and one for me then.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  IT'S A DEAL
> 
> KIRA:  
>  XD
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  Well I made it home. Think I'm just gonna pass tf out. Showering is gonna be "tomorrow!Ryuji's" problem.
> 
> KIRA:  
>  Yeah fuck tomorrow!Ryuji. Wtf has he ever done for you!
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  RIGHT!
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  Alright. Night dude. If I'm not too busy I'll txt u tomoz.
> 
> KIRA:  
>  Nah u dnt have to. Just have fun with ur mom :D!!!
> 
> KIRA:  
>  See ya Monday tho!
> 
> Delinquent-kun:  
>  MONDAY! Night dude
> 
> KIRA:  
>  Night!

Ryuji switched his phone off and put it to charge. He took off his shoes and plopped down on his bed. He was too tired to change right now. Another problem for "tomorrow!Ryuji" to deal with. He started to think about Akira. _'Guess I did make a new friend mom'_ He recalled his mom's words from Tuesday morning. _'Some killer...'_ he thought, shaking his head. "Fuck it... There is no way he's a killer." Ryuji said to himself. "If someone has a problem with him, then they're just gonna have to go through me!" He nodded and rolled on to his side and fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect some coffee and feels next couple chapters
> 
> Akira REALLY wants this vulgar boy. But he's gonna have to wait patiently (but not very long). Also he may or may not have had a couple shirtless/unbuttoned long-sleeve shirt pics waiting to send to Ryuji, but Ryuji had to ruin his plan by saying no.


	3. A cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji and Akira learn some new skills and get some new privileges. But a tragedy tests the limits of their new friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumped ahead a bit. This takes place on Monday April 25th based on the in-game calendar (the week before Kamoshida has to have his change of heart)

Sojiro sighed as the last of the customers walked out. He checked his watch, it was only 8:15pm. "We're gonna close early tonight. Go ahead and flip the sign over outside, Sakamoto-kun." Sojiro instructed. Ryuji nodded and walked towards the front door. "Ah....but come back inside." Sojiro quickly added after a thought came to him.

"Okay." Ryuji went outside to flip the sign over.

"AKIRA. COME DOWN HERE!" Ryuji could hear Sojiro calling Akira.

_'Akira?'_ Ryuji wondered. The two of them didn’t get a lot of time to talk face to face thanks to Sojiro’s strict rules and Akira being required to meet with guidance counselor every day after school for the first month. But they texted a lot and got really close. He walked back in to see Sojiro sitting at the bar and Akira coming down the steps.

"Alright boys, get behind the bar. I'm gonna teach you how to make coffee." Sojiro announced.

_'Great.'_ Ryuji groaned quietly to himself.

"Me too?" Akira asked, looking genuinely surprised.

"Of course." Sojiro nodded. "Figured, while you're living here, you can learn some useful skills and show you're taking this probation seriously." Even from across the café, Ryuji could see Akira roll his eyes. Luckily Sojiro was still looking in front of him and didn't see it. Akira then walked behind the bar in front of Sojiro.

_'Makin coffee is a useful skill?'_ Ryuji thought, barely managing to keep himself from saying out loud. He walked over and stood next to Akira. Sojiro then started talking to them about coffee, different preparation methods and differences between the beans he gets. _'The fuck? I didn't expect a lecture at work'_ Ryuji was zoning in and out of Sojiro's explanations.

"Are you paying attention Sakamoto-kun?" Sojiro asked.

"Y-yeah." Ryuji answered. He scowled when he heard Akira snort next to him.

"Oh yeah?" Sojiro raised an eyebrow. "What did I just say?" Ryuji opened his mouth. But slowly closed it and looked down. Sojiro shook his head and Akira started laughing at him

"W-well do you know what he said?" Ryuji snapped at Akira annoyed.

"Of course! I've been taking notes." Akira smirked.

"With what?" Ryuji asked. Akira just held up a small black journal. Ryuji always wondered where Akira got the paper he used to give Ryuji his number a few weeks ago. Was it form that? "Ohh is that what you used for--" Ryuji stopped talking when Akira lightly kicked him.

"What did he use it for?" Sojiro asked suspiciously, watching them both closely. Ryuji said too much.

"For...." Ryuji trailed off. He then remembered Akira coming down last Friday to show the journal to Sojiro. "Keeping track of his probation."

Sojiro squinted his eyes at Ryuji, but then remembered Friday "Ah right, you were here Friday when he had to bring it down." Sojiro nodded. "He has to keep a log of his daily activities as part of his probation." Sojiro turned to Akira. "I guess writing coffee instructions will be fine since it is something you're learning to do today. Go ahead and make your coffee now." Ryuji scratched the back of his head. Akira reached over and placed his journal with the instructions in between them and smiled at Ryuji. Ryuji returned the smile and started following the instructions. Soon they both had fresh cups of coffee in front of them. "Alright now for the taste test."

_'FUCK!'_ Ryuji thought. He looked over and saw Akira calmly lifting his cup and taking a sip. Akira smiled and put his cup down. Ryuji slowly picked up his own cup and took a sip. The second he tasted it, his face scrunched up. He put the cup back down and shook his head.

"Did it come out wrong?" Sojiro asked.

"Were my instructions not clear enough?" Akira added.

"No, no. I just..." Ryuji sighed "I don't like coffee." Sojiro and Akira looked at him confused.

"Why did you get a job in a coffee shop then?" Sojiro asked. It sounded a bit rough, but he was more taken aback than anything.

"I needed the money...." Ryuji said softly.

"That's okay. I'll try it for you!" Akira jumped in, defusing the tension. He reached over and grabbed Ryuji's cup, brushing against Ryuji's hand in the process. He brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip. His eyes grew wide like he was surprised. "Oh my god, Ryuji! This is sooo good! Much better than mine."

"You're just saying that." Ryuji blushed. He was embarrassed by the obvious attempt to make him feel better.

"I promise I'm not. Here!" Akira turned to Sojiro. "Sojiro-san try both of ours."

Sojiro shrugged and took both cups from Akira. He tried Akira's first "Mmm" he nodded. Then he tried Ryuji's and made a face similar to Akira's moments ago. "Wow he's not kidding, Sakamoto-kun. This is really good!"

"Th-thanks!" Ryuji was now blushing from the real compliments he was given. "Can...Can I have mine back? I wanna be able to finish the first cup of coffee I ever made."

"Sure." He handed Ryuji his cup back, and then did the same for Akira. Both of them started drinking their coffee. Akira finished his first and waited for Ryuji.

"How was it?" Akira asked once Ryuji was done.

"Bitter." Ryuji scrunched up his face and shook his head. Sojiro grabbed both cups and washed them. Akira giggled and grabbed his journal "You have to write in that every day? Ryuji asked.

"Yep." Sojiro answered. Ryuji heard Akira sigh and saw him looking down at the journal.

_'Poor guy'_ Ryuji thought.

"He has to show he is capable of being responsible.....Ah speaking of responsibility." Sojiro walked over and fished something out of his pocket. He then placed two keys on the bar, one in front of each boy. "Figured I could trust both of you with a key to the front door so I don't have to wait to open or lock the door for either of you."

"THANK YOU!" "THANK YOU, SAKURA-SAN!" Both boys bowed, thanked him and grabbed their key. Ryuji was excited. Akira stared at his key quizzically and then looked up to Sojiro.

"But wait....does that mean...." Akira trailed off.

"You can come and go as you please." Sojiro just waved his hand dismissively. "You haven't done anything to make yourself look bad all month, so I trust you. Just make sure to lock up if I'm not here and you go out."

Akira was stunned. He was at a loss for words. "Thank you..." He said again softly, looking back down at the key.

"As a show of good faith, I'm going to go home now. Make sure to lock up when you leave." Sojiro got up and grabbed his hat and jacket and left.

A few moments passed and Ryuji nudged Akira with a grin. "See what did I tell? He's not that bad!"

"Yeah." Akira answered softly. Both of them put their keys on key rings.

"C'mon dude. He gave you a key and is letting you go out at night. That shows he trusts you right?" Ryuji asked, watching Akira closely.

"I guess....I just...." Akira sighed and hung his head low. "I wish we could at least have one conversation without him bringing up my record or probation."

Akira looked sad. Ryuji opened his mouth to try to say something to comfort him, but suddenly they heard car tires screeching and a loud cry from one of the alleys. "What the hell was that!?" They both turned towards the front door.

"It sounded like....a cat! We have to go check on it." Akira said, rushing out the front door.

"W-wait dude!" Ryuji was trying to take his apron off, but didn't want to lose sight of Akira. Even though Ryuji worked there almost a month, he still gets lost in the back streets from time to time. He got out of the door just in time to see Akira run off to the right. Ryuji locked the door and ran after him. He finally caught up to Akira kneeling on the ground next to a cat. It was all black except its paws, the tip of the tail, and the nose and mouth were white. "Hey!" called out to get Akira's attention.

"It's breathing, but it's bleeding a lot. I don't think it can move anymore." Akira stated without turning to Ryuji.

"Can we take it to a vet?" Ryuji asked. Akira shook his head.

"There isn't one close...I...I don't think it'll live long enough to get to one." Akira choked down a sob.

"I-I saw a sign for a clinic around the corner....What about that? I know it's for people but...I dunno...maybe they can help?" Ryuji scratched his head 'Great idea. Idiot!'

"...Yeah let's go there." Akira agreed, much to Ryuji's surprise. "We need....We need something to carry it in." They both looked around the alley but there was full garbage bags and discarded papers around. Ryuji then noticed he still had his apron on.

"We can use this." Ryuji took off his apron and handed it over to Akira. Akira took it and carefully picked up the cat and they walked over to the clinic

"Good evening." A woman welcomed them from behind the window.

"Are you the doctor?" Akira asked, panicked.

"Yes. I am Doctor Takemi." She replied

_'A goth doctor?'_ Ryuji thought. The woman had blue hair that had been cut and styled into a messy bob, a spiked choker connected to multiple necklaces, and wore a lab coat over a black dress.

"Can you help us?" Akira continued

"What do you need help with?" Dr. Takemi asked. "What do you have there?"

"A...our cat...got h-hit by a..." Akira struggled to talk. He seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Are you okay, sir?" Dr. Takemi asked.

He wasn't. Ryuji could see that. He reached over and gently rubbed Akira on the back "Hey. It'll be ok." He could feel Akira trembling _'What is going on?'_ He turned to the doctor. "Our cat got hit by a car. Can you help?"

"This is a clinic for humans." Dr. Takemi stated flatly.

"No, I know. But can't you do anything?" Ryuji asked.

"Please..."Akira added.

Dr. Takemi leaned forward in her chair and looked at both boys curiously. She grabbed a pen and was looking at something on the desk that Ryuji couldn't see from where he was. She brought the pen up to her mouth and chewed on it a bit before looking back up to the two of them. "Alright go through that door. There's a table in the back. Lay your cat down there. I'll be in momentarily."

"Thank you!" Ryuji said. He walked with Akira through the door, keeping his hand on Akira's back the whole time. "You ok?" He asked. Akira just shook his head.

"Alright so let me see this cat." Dr. Takemi said, walking into the room with a clipboard. Ryuji stepped back so she could get through. "I'm gonna have to ask you a couple questions. What is the sex? What is its name? Is it aggressive?"

_'Shit! We don't know any of that'_ Ryuji winced and looked at Akira who didn't speak. A few moments pass and Dr. Takemi sighed.

"This isn't your cat is it? She asked bluntly.

"N-no sorry." Ryuji answered

"We just found it after it got hit Please you have to help it!" Akira pleaded.

"It’s okay. Don't worry. I can help..."

"THANK YOU" Akira suddenly exclaimed and hugged Dr. Takemi.

"Now, now....You didn't let me finish. I have a friend who's a vet and he will help, but it's going to cost you more since we don't know what shots it has." She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, you were right, it wasn't theirs. Yeah no shots. Hmm? Let me check." Dr. Takemi checked the cat. "No not that I can see. Okay see you soon." She hung up the phone. "Luckily it doesn't look rabid."

"How much?" Akira asked.

"We don't have a concrete number, but somewhere between 10,000 and 15,000." Dr. Takemi answered. .

“For real!?” Ryuji gasped

"Is....is there any way you could lower that." Akira asked looking at Dr. Takemi

“Unfortunately that is as low as we can go. It's much higher than that, but I decided to give you a discount cuz I felt bad. You seem so torn up about it."

"I-I see." Akira sighed and shook his head.

"No problem. I got it." Ryuji chimed in. Akira gasped softly and turned to him

"R-Ryuji. N-no you don't--"

"Eh" Ryuji interrupted, waving his hand in front of his face. "What's the point of workin all the time if I don't at least use my vast riches to help some poor injured animal live? Right?" He joked scratching the back of his head.

"Well alright then. If you would give me your name and number right here, and I will send you a message once the cat is good to go." Akira stepped forward and wrote down his information on the paper Dr. Takemi had been writing on. He looked at the top and saw where it said "NO NAME!" He scratched it off and wrote down a name above it.

"Morgana huh?" Dr. Takemi read. Akira nodded. "What if it's a boy?"

"He'll have to live with it then." Akira smirked.

_'At least he's joking now. That's good.'_ Ryuji smiled. They waved at Dr. Takemi and left the clinic and walked down to Leblanc. Ryuji stood back a bit as Akira tried to open the door. "Hey Akira." There was no response. "Akira?" Ryuji tried to get his attention again. Still no response, he just heard the door unlock. "Akira!" Ryuji yelled, but still nothing. Ryuji was about to yell again when he heard Akira inhale sharply. Ryuji moved closer and could see Akira was shaking. Ryuji slowly reached out to place a and on Akira's back, but his hand stopped a few inches away when Akira started sobbing. Ryuji froze, his eyes wide and mouth open. _'Sh-shiiit! Is he crying? Wh-what do I do?!'_ Ryuji looked around hoping there was anyone around to help him here, unfortunately they were the only ones outside now. If Ann was there, she would know what to do.

Ryuji took a deep breath and grabbed Akira by the shoulder and spun him around to face him. Ryuji hugged Akira's head to his chest. The second his head touched Ryuji, Akira wrapped his arms around Ryuji's waist. Ryuji started to rock slightly side to side. He kept his right hand on the back of Akira's head as he gently rubbed Akira's back with his left hand. "Shhh, it'll be okay. Morgana's gonna make it. Trust me." Ryuji hoped he sounded sincere. He certainly didn't believe what he was saying, but hopefully Akira did. "Are you listening?" Akira nodded against his chest. His hands were gripping the back of Ryuji's shirt. "Morgana's gonna be okay. We just have to wait for Dr. Takemi and her friend to do their job."

Akira sniffed "Are you sure?" He asked, his face still buried in Ryuji's chest.

_'No...'_ "Fuck yeah dude! I'm your Delinquent-kun remember?" _'Wait, what!'_ "And I haven't lied to you before." Akira chuckled _'Okay good we're getting somewhere.'_ "And I was right about Sakura-san wasn't I?"

Akira sniffed again "Yeah you're right." He finally lifted his head up. "Chances are you'd have to be right about something eventually." Akira smiled and wiped away his tears

"YEAH!" Ryuji exclaimed with a smile. The smile disappeared when he realized what Akira said "HEY!" He yelled clenching his fist. Akira laughed and then hugged Ryuji.

"Thank you so much, Ryuji. For everything." Akira murmured.

"No problem dude. We're friends aren't we?" Ryuji returned the hug.

"Friends huh?" Akira smiled and pulled back to face Ryuji and looked him right in the eyes. _Close_ .... _So close_ ....If he leaned forward... _Just a little bit_...

"You okay dude?" Ryuji's question brought Akira back to reality. He shook his head quickly and blinked repeatedly before looking back at Ryuji. "You kinda spaced out for a bit there."

"Y-yeah I just...." Akira sighed "Long night I guess."

"Right." Ryuji chuckled. "I'm gonna head home now. I'll text you when I get there." 

"Okay." Akira nodded.

"See ya!" "Bye."

They both waved to each other and Ryuji walked off towards the train station. Akira went inside Leblanc and locked the door behind him. He turned around facing into the café and slid down against the door. His face was in his hands "W-what...what just happened? M-m-my D-Delinquent-kun?!" Akira's face was red and he felt hot all over. His heart was pounding and it felt hard to breath. "Th-that's what he said right?" Akira asked the empty, dark café. "W-what did he mean? A-and I....I almost...just..." It was all too much from him. "AHHHHHHH!!!" He covered his mouth and screamed into his hands.

Not too far away Ryuji was in a similar position. Squatting down, leaning against a wall with his face in his hands. "W-what's going on?! Why did I say that? And Akira....he......Why was he staring at me like that?!" Ryuji's face felt like it was on fire and he felt like his heart would beat right out of his chest. " Agh! What the Hell!?" He punched the wall behind him. It didn't hurt but he felt a tingling all the way up his arm which made him wince. He sighed and slowly pushed himself up and off the wall and started walking. He felt a little dizzy and had some trouble with those first few steps, but he managed to get himself to the train station. When he got home he went straight to his room, took off his clothes and went to sleep, forgetting to text Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna put more but I decided to cut this chapter and put the rest on its own. EXPECT MORE FEELS AND MORE CLOSENESS NEXT CHAPTER! I played with the idea that Akira had a cat that also got run over when he was younger, but when I had it all written down I really hated it so I just went back to my original plan that Akira is sad cuz he just loves animals sooooo much (also probably gonna be discussed next chapter)


	4. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from last nights events, Ryuji thinks he should steer clear of Akira for a while. But an arrest at Shujin Academy changes his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I actually have to work at work now LMAO

"Fuuuuuuck!" Ryuji cursed to himself. He woke up late and missed his train this morning. He just got to Aoyama-Itchome station right before first period was supposed to start. "I'm gonna be laate." He was running from the station to the school. That morning he saw he missed a goodnight text from Akira. He felt bad for forgetting to text Akira, but he wasn't sure what to say, or if he even wanted to say anything. Emotions were running very high last night, moreso for Akira than Ryuji. The whole thing made Ryuji feel....weird. He couldn't think of a better word to describe his feelings than "weird." He was dreading going to school now more than ever because of  the off chance he runs into Akira. He wasn't sure if he could talk to Akira, let alone face him. Not now. At least not until he figures out what he wants to say.

Ryuji turned the corner on the street in front of Shujin Academy. He slowed down when he noticed there was a mass of students standing outside. "What the..." As he got closer he noticed two police officers standing behind a barricade. He continued forward and heard some of the students whispering.

_"What's goin on?"_

_"I heard they arrested someone."_

"Arrested?" Ryuji furrowed his brows. He gasped and his head shot up to look ahead of him 'Akira!' He started to run again, cutting through the crowd. "Excuse me! Sorry! Gotta get through!" Ryuji replied to the annoyed students he was bumping into as he ran to the front. He stopped In front of the barricade and gripped it as he was catching his breath.

"I need you to step back sir." The officer instructed.

"Please..I...need..." Ryuji said between breaths.

"Are you okay?" The officer asked.

Ryuji nodded and took a deep breath. "Are you arresting someone? Who is it?"

"Sorry sir. I cannot give out that information."

"PLEASE! I just need to know." Ryuji pleaded

"I cannot give out that information." The officer repeated sternly. "Please stand back. We should be done here momentarily."

Ryuji didn't move. His head hung low and he gripped the top of the barricade harder. 'Akira...I...I'm sorry...' He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, he remembered everything he thought last night and this morning. 'I should have texted him. I shouldn't have wanted to avoid him....Now..he could be...."

"Ryuji!"

' _That voice_.' Ryuji felt a hand on his back. He opened his eyes, raised his head, and slowly turned around.

"Are you okay, Ryuji?"

"Akira?" Of course it was Akira. He looked concerned, but Ryuji could still feel a hint of warmth from Akira.

"I saw you running up and tried following you. Do you know wha-gah!?" Akira he almost lost balance. Ryuji had flung himself at Akira and hugged him. Ryuji's buried his face into Akira's shoulder "R-Ryuji..." Akira blushed and returned the hug. "Your shaking what's wrong?"

"I-I was so worried!" Ryuji said in a shaky voice.

"Worried? About...." Akira nearly choked trying to finish that sentence. He swallowed and continued. "You were worried about me?" Ryuji sniffed and nodded his head. Akira's heart was beating harder than ever.

"I-I got to school late. And...And I saw everyone outside. A-and...And people were saying someone got arrested." Ryuji was still shaking and was now struggling to speak.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm okay." Akira started to gently rub Ryuji's back.

Ryuji took a few deep breaths and let go of Akira and looked up to face him. Akira hesitated for a moment, but reluctantly let go of Ryuji. "I thought it was you."

"What?" Akira asked.

"When I heard someone got arrested, I thought it was you. I had to know for sure but.."

"You thought they came for me?" Akira interrupted.

"Oh! Uh yeah." Ryuji responded.

Akira looked puzzled for a moment, but looked down when he realized what Ryuji meant. "You mean because of my record.."

"Yeah! I went up and tried to ask who was being arrested and that asshole," Ryuji turned to the side and looked towards the officer from before, "wouldn't tell me anything."

".....I see." Akira closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. ' _Why? Why would you say that? You....You know how I feel about....my record_.' Akira inhaled sharply. Ryuji was the only one who never thought badly of him because of his record. Until now. Akira turned to walk away.

"I wasn't gonna let 'em though." Ryuji said suddenly.

"Huh!?" Akira's head snapped back up and he faced Ryuji, shocked by what he just heard.

"As if I was gonna sit by and let em take you." Ryuji turned back to Akira with a devious grin.

"R...yu...ji..." Akira was at a complete loss for words. He blinked rapidly and shook his head slightly a couple times. ' _What is he saying?_ '

"If some stupid cops wanted to take you away, they'd hafta go through me." Ryuji declared giving Akira a thumbs up.

Akira exhaled. It felt like he was holding his breath this whole time. He could hear the sincerity and seriousness in Ryuji's voice. ' _Ryuji..._ ' He smirked back at Ryuji "And what was your big plan to get me free."

"Oh! I'd just rush the cops, pick you up and run off. There's enough people around here it would be easy for them to lose track of us."

Akira raised both his eyebrows and opened his mouth in astonishment. He blushed slightly at the thought of Ryuji carrying him. "Th-then what?"

"Figured we could hide at my place....Ah but they would look there wouldn't they? Hmmm I dunno. But my mom would help us. I know that much!" Ryuji nodded with a big grin.

"What if we got caught before then?" Akira asked

"Well then we both get arrested." Ryuji shrugged. ' _And you won't be alone...._ '

Akira chuckled. "And you think you can just pick me up and run off like that?"

"You're kidding right?" Ryuji asked defiantly. His tone sounded offended, but he kept the smile on his face. "You're like, what, 45 kilos soaking wet? I could carry you. No sweat!" He boasted

"I'd like to see you try." Akira dared. He was half humoring Ryuji, half wanting to be picked up by him.

"Oh yeah! I'll have you know I'm the star of the track team..." Ryuji's smile faded "...or was..."

"Track team? Was? Are....are you okay Ryuji?" Akira noticed Ryuji's eyes were downcast.

Ryuji sighed "Yeah....It's just--"

"KAMOSHIDA-SENSEI!" One of the students in the front yelled. The PE teacher, Kamoshida Suguru, was being carried out of Shujin in handcuffs.

' _The PE teacher?_ ' Akira thought. He noticed Ryuji scowl and turn around "Ryuji?"

"Fucking BASTARD!" Ryuji yelled and darted forward.

"Ryuji!?" Akira didn't know what was going on but it couldn't have been good. Akira went after Ryuji and grabbed him just as he tried to jump over the barricade.

"Sir! You need to stay back." The officer commanded.

"Hell no! I'm gonna make that bastard pay!" Ryuji barked.

"If you don't stay back, we will have to detain you." The officer warned.

"Ryuji! Come....On!" Akira pleaded. He was struggling to hold Ryuji back. ' _Ryuji. What's wrong?_ ' Tears welled up in his eyes. Ryuji was acting so erratically, it frightened Akira. But most of all he was worried. Nothing good would happen if Ryuji managed to get through the blockade.

"SAKAMOTO-KUN!" A female voice exclaimed. Akira could feel someone else next to him starting to pull Ryuji. He couldn't see her face, but could tell from her hair that it was Ann that sat in front of him. "He's not worth it!" she said, helping to pull Ryuji back a few feet and hold him there for him to calm down. Ryuji tired himself out and collapsed against the two of them. They slowly lowered him down to sit on the ground. "You good now?" Ann asked. Ryuji just nodded.

' _Does she know?_ ' Akira looked between Ann and Ryuji. "Thanks, Takamaki-san." Akira nodded to Ann

"Oh...Y-you're welcome...Ak...K-Kurusu-kun." Ann replied nervously.

The police started tearing down the barricade when the principal came out. "I apologize for the disruption, but classes will resume normally for rest of the day starting with third period." He announced and went back inside the school. There was a loud collective groan from all the students

"I...uh....gotta go!" Ann waved and ran off.

Akira sighed and hung his head. ' _She's still afraid of me..._ ' He noticed the other students started to slowly walk inside. He could hear them talk as they walked by and listened closely. Thankfully the conversations he could hear focused on Kamoshida-sensei and still having classes today. Overall it seems like the other students ignored Ryuji's outburst, which was probably for the best. Akira looked down at Ryuji. He sat with his legs stretched out in front of him, his head down and his hands in his lap.  He didn't attempt to move as students walked by.

Once Akira saw the last of the students disappear behind the front gate, he crouched down and faced Ryuji. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ryuji cut him off "Sorry."

"Ryuji." Akira murmured.

"We just..." Ryuji sighed "We have history." Ryuji gestured in front of him in the direction where the police carried Kamoshida off earlier.

"That seemed like more than just history." Akira stated. Ryuji just huffed in response. Akira leaned in "That rumor....The one that said you beat up a teacher. He was the teacher, wasn't he?" Akira pressed. Ryuji nodded. "How much of it is true?" Akira's tone was very direct, but he placed his hand on Ryuji's left shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I dunno....maybe like forty percent." Ryuji shrugged with his right shoulder. Akira moved in closer and wrapped his arms around Ryuji's shoulders. Ryuji returned the hug.

"Can you tell me about it?" Akira asked softly. Ryuji could feel Akira's warm breath on his neck as he talked. It caused a slight chill to go down Ryuji's spine.

"Ngh...N-no." Ryuji answered.

"Okay." Another chill ran down Ryuji's spine when Akira spoke again.

 **You can trust him**. A voice in Ryuji's head told him. "N-not right now. I..." Ryuji stopped and took a deep breath. He raised his head finally and pulled Akira back so they could face each other. they both released from their hug.  Akira looked worried, his lips were slightly parted. Ryuji turned his head away for a moment and bit his lip before he turned back to look at Akira. "I'll tell you later."

Akira smirked "Okay" He stood up and held a hand out.

Ryuji grabbed it and pulled himself up. He winced when he put weight on his right leg ' _Fuuuck. Not now_.' He glanced at Akira who was picking up their bags and didn't notice. He grabbed his bag and moved over to Akira's left side and put his arm around Akira's shoulder.

Akira blushed, but noticed Ryuji seemed to be leaning on him hard "Y-you okay?"

"OH! Uhh..." Ryuji blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "I may have overdone it a bit....back there. My legs cramping up pretty bad."

"Oh, no! Should I take you to the nurse's office?" Akira asked, worried.

"Nah, it's fine. I've had problems with my leg for..." Ryuji stopped himself. He didn't want to get into his injury at this time. "For a while. It comes and goes."

"Well.....if you say so." Akira said, not quite convinced Ryuji was "fine"

Ryuji could hear the worry in Akira's tone. "If it makes you feel better, you can help walk me to class." Ryuji offered.

"O-okay." Akira hesitated. He brought his left arm up and ghosted over Ryuji for a few moments. ' _His shoulder? No. Middle of his back? Maybe....What about..._ ' His train of thought stopped when his arm reached Ryuji's waist. Akira's cheeks flushed. **Go for it.**  a voice in Akira's head told him. Akira gulped and wrapped his arm around Ryuji's waist, pulling him closer. Akira blushed feeling Ryuji this close to him. ' _No, this is too much. He's gonna push me off. He's gonna think I'm weird a-Ah._ ' Ryuji readjusted himself, which only brought him closer to Akira. Akira blushed and took a deep breath.

"Let's get to class." Ryuji grinned and looked to the front of the school. Akira nodded and slowly they started to make their way inside to Ryuji's class. Most of students were already in class but there were still some stragglers. "Thanks man. For everything."

"No problem." Akira responded with a smile and a slight blush. "After all, you are my Delinquent-kun." Akira smirked.

"Y-you remember that?" Ryuji asked, this time he was the one blushing.

Akira chuckled. "It was last night dude."

"Well yeah but you could have forgotten." Ryuji said.

"Like you forgot to text me last night?" Akira teased. A strange noise came from Ryuji. Something between a gasp and a groan. Akira glanced over at Ryuji who was looking away.

"Sorry." Ryuji said, still looking away.

"Hey. It's okay. Last night was a lot. You probably weren't expecting to comfort a crying criminal huh?"

"Well...no. But I-Oh here's my class." They stopped in front of Class 2-E. Ryuji pulled his arm off Akira's shoulder. "I can take it from here."

"You sure?" Akira asked.

"Yeah. My leg is starting to feel better. Plus I don't want you to get into trouble with Kawakami-sensei. Go on." Ryuji gestured towards Akira's class.

"Well okay." Akira pursed his lips. "See you tonight."

"Yeah." Ryuji nodded. Akira walked off but looked back. He could see Ryuji was still limping, but not as bad as before. He turned around and went to class. 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Ryuji!"

"Oh hey, Ann!" Ryuji was leaving the school but stopped by the front steps when he heard Ann's voice. She ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" Ann asked looking worried.

"From this morning? Yeah I'm good. Just got uhhh....a little carried away." Ryuji chuckled humorlessly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That was a bit more than carried away." Ann scolded

"Y-yeah. Sorry" Ryuji hung his head.

Ann sighed. "You sure you're okay. What about your leg?"

"Yeah it hurt but it's better now. I got some help from--"

"Ryuji!" Akira called out. Ann tensed up when she heard his voice.

"Akira!" Ryuji waved as Akira walked up. "Don't you usually have a meeting with Kawakami-sensei now?"

"Yeah but the teachers are having some 'emergency meeting,' probably about this morning. So I have some time to kill. Oh hello Takamaki-san." Akira smiled and waved at Ann.

"H-hey.....K-Kurusu-kun." Ann returned a small wave. "I gotta go. Bye." She rushed off.

"Uh, okay. Bye." Ryuji responded, confused.

Akira sighed. "She's afraid of me."

"Don't worry about it man." Ryuji nudged Akira in the side. "She'll come around. And hey, if she doesn't then I'll pull her around." He grinned and gave Akira a thumbs up.

"That sounds inappropriate." Akira chuckled.

"Ya know what I mean." Ryuji shrugged. He walked down a few steps and leaned back against the wall.

"Hehe yeah" Akira sat down next to Ryuji, hugging his knees to his chest so his legs wouldn't be in the way. "So uh....Can you tell me about this morning yet? Or...."

Ryuji sighed. "Not right now. Not," Ryuji made a sweeping gesture at the students walking in front of them "here. Tonight after work. I promise. That way it's just us and neither of us have any meetings to get to." He sighed again, looking dejected. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Akira asked.

"donthateme." Ryuji mumbled.

' _Did he say 'Don't hate me'?_ ' Akira looked up at Ryuji. "What did you say?"

"Just....Don't hate me. Please" Ryuji repeated, a little bit louder than before.

"Why would I hate you?" Was what Akira wanted to say. But he didn't want to press the issue when Ryuji clearly didn't want to talk about it now. "Okay." is what Akira said. "You going to work today?" He asked.

"YEAH!" Ryuji's demeanor brightened up almost immediately.

"You know for someone who hates coffee, you really like working in a coffee shop."

"Ya making fun of me?" Ryuji playfully kicked Akira in the leg

"Who, me? Never~" Akira teased.

"You're the worst." Ryuji joked. "But it's really nice. Getting to meet new people sometimes. And the regulars always asking me questions and being uhh....nice..." Ryuji paused. "It's different." He added softly, looking towards the front gate.

' _Ryuji..._ ' Akira thought. "Maybe I should get a job." He said

"Hey, yeah! You could work with me at Leblanc!" Ryuji exclaimed

"Nahhh. I'm cooped up there all the time. I wanna get out sometime, ya know?" Akira said.

"That makes sense. Welp." Ryuji clicked his tongue and reached down to ruffle Akira's hair. Akira bit his lip to keep from moaning. He really liked it when someone played with his hair. "I'ma head to Leblanc now."

"Ugh fine just leave me then!" Akira jokingly protested. He slowly got up and nudged Ryuji. "I'm going inside to wait by the faculty office. See you tonight." He started to walk back inside

Ryuji nodded "See ya!" He walked to the train. He managed to get a seat. As soon as he sat down, his phone went off.

 

 

> KIIRA:
> 
> HEY :D! They're still in a meeting so I'm just sittin here. ( ≧Д≦)
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Shit man that sucks. I just got on the train. Managed to find a seat. (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Well you're just full of luck aren't ya!
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> They don't call me "Mr. Lucky"....at all actually ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Well DUHH! Cuz ur Delinquent-kun (*^▽^*)
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Ur the only one that calls me that. And it better stay that way. Or else! ٩(╬ఠ༬ఠ)و
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Hehe
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> You're using emoticons more!
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> It's all ur fault.
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> I'm such a terrible influence~~ ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> That's what I get for being best friends with a criminal. (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> We're best friends?
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> DUHHHH! What did ya think?
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Oh but don't tell Takamaki-san. She might kick my ass if she finds out. 〣( ºΔº )〣

 

The voice over the intercom announced the train's arrival at Shibuya. Ryuji got off that train and went over to the train headed to Yongen-Jaya. And he still didn't get a text back from Akira.

 

 

> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Hey. 

 

Ryuji got on the train. No seats available this time. Ryuji sent another text.

 

 

> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Akira?

 

There was still no response the whole train ride over to Yongen-Jaya. 'Did I say something wrong? Was it cuz I called him a criminal?' Ryuji frowned and started typing out another message. He deleted and rewrote it numerous times until he got a message he felt good about.

 

 **[** Did I upset you? Im real sorry if I did. I thought we were jus jokin around, but I shoulda known better. I know you don't like being called a criminal and I shouldntve joked about that. I'm sorry. Tell me, please. **]**

 

Ryuji read it over. He hoped it was good enough. As he was about to hit send, his phone started ringing. "AH!" It startled him, almost making him drop his phone. He checked the screen and saw the name 'KIRA' with a picture of Akira smiling just above it. "Akira?" Ryuji answered the phone "H-hello?"

"HEY! Oh my God! I'm sorry. I just got out of the meeting with Kawakami-sensei and finally was able to check my phone. I wanted to send you a message but it happened so suddenly I didn't get a chance to. OH! And I think I scared Kawakami-sensei cuz I got a call from Dr. Takemi and started screaming like crazy when she walked out of the faculty room to get me." Akira was talking really loud and really fast. Ryuji felt a little dizzy trying to follow all that 

"Hold on! Can you uhhh....repeat that?" Ryuji asked.

"Repeat what?" Akira responded, talking normally now.

"The uhh....whole thing. Sorry you just went off real fast and I had trouble following you." Ryuji admitted sheepishly.

"Ah! Sorry. I just had a lot I needed to tell you, and I was afraid you might have thought I was ignoring you." Akira stated. Ryuji could hear him clear his throat and take a deep breath. "I couldn't text you cuz I got a call from Dr. Takemi and as soon as I got off I had to go to my meeting with Kawakami-sensei."

"Okay got that. What did Dr. Takemi say?"

"MORGANA SURVIVED!" Akira was back to yelling.

"Ha. See I told ya!" Ryuji said smugly

"You did!" Akira chuckled. it then got quiet for a few moments before Akira spoke again "Thank you for last night. I really appreciate it."

"Pssht! No problem man! It's what best friends do." Ryuji responded trying to sound cool and brush it off. Luckily for him this conversation was happening over the phone, cuz if it was in person, Akira would see he was blushing

"It's what my Delinquent-kun does." Akira stated bluntly. The groan that came from Ryuji just made Akira laugh.

"What was that about scaring Kawakami-sensei?" Ryuji quickly changed the subject, blushing even harder.

"Oh right! So when Dr. Takemi told me she was able to save Morgana and he woke up-"

"He?" Ryuji interrupted

"Oh yeah. Morgana's a boy. Told you I had a lot to say." Akira answered. "Anyways, When she said that I started screaming and jumping up and down and saying thank you. And Kawakami-sensei walked out just as I was doing that. The look on her face. Fucking. Priceless."

"Shit dude. Maybe I shoulda stayed so I could see that face." They both laughed. "Hey I'm at Leblanc now. So see you after work."

"Okay. Byeee!"

"Ah Sakamoto-kun. Great timing. We're pretty busy. I want you back here making the coffee okay?" Sojiro ordered the second Ryuji walked in.

"Yes Sakura-san!" Ryuji replied rushing behind the bar.

"Just call me Boss." Sojiro said

"Yes Boss! So you want me to make the coffee?" Ryuji asked

"Yes. Can you handle that?" Sojiro asked.

"Ye-oh....I didn't take any notes last night." Ryuji pursed his lips.

"Don't worry about that. Look" Sojiro gestured to the bar. There was a series of small Index cards with instructions neatly written on them taped to the back of the bar.

'Has this always been here?' Ryuji thought. They didn't look familiar, but he had to admit that he didn't really pay that much attention to the back of the bar in the past month.

"Looks like he took some time to transcribe his notes onto cards for you. Guess he's not so bad after all." Sojiro explained, sounding impressed. Ryuji was focused on the cards.

' _He?....Akira....._ ' Ryuji gently held one of the cards between his index finger and thumb. He noticed little doodles in the corner. He blushed lightly and smiled. It was....cute. His train of thought was broken by Sojiro passing orders over to him. He let go of the card and started to make coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE WRITING TEXT CONVOS!!!!
> 
> Ryuji's story was gonna be in this chapter, but it was getting kinda long and I havent updated in a month so I cut it out and moved it to next chapter. As always let me know what you think and thank you


	5. Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji lets down his guard and tells Akira about his childhood and history with the PE Teacher Kamoshida.

Ryuji sighed as he washed the dishes. It really was busy today. Ryuji was working so hard, he barely noticed Akira walk in, and only managed to wave at him as he was heading up the stairs. Now Akira was sitting at one of the booths reading.

 

"Well I'm heading home. Make sure to lock up before you leave. Good night Akira, Ryuji"

 

"Night." "Night Boss!"

 

The bell rang as Sojiro opened the door and closed it behind him. Ryuji finished up with the dishes and put them to dry. As he was drying his hands he could hear Akira moving in the booth. He sighed quietly to himself and grabbed two cups and two plates. Clearly Akira was very eager to hear Ryuji's story. Probably about as eager as Ryuji was dreading to tell it. But he made a promise, and did not want to break it. Especially not with Akira. He turned around and saw Akira leaning on the bar.

 

"Busy day huh?" Akira asked. Ryuji just groaned in response. "Yeah I can see that." He chuckled. He looked over at the other side of the bar and saw Ryuji reading the instruction cards he made. "Oh hey, you're using the cards."

 

"Yeah." Ryuji smiled as he made coffee. "They're really..."  _ cute _ "Helpful. Thank you."

 

"No problem. I just thought since I wrote the instructions down in my journal, I could rewrite them for you since you're the one actually working here."

 

"Heh, good thinking." Ryuji replied. He started pouring the coffee into the two cups. He could feel Akira staring at him. Waiting on him. Ryuji wanted to stall just a little bit more. "So did you hear anything else about Morgana?"

 

"I saw him before coming here. Dr. Takemi said he seems fine but she's gonna keep him around a few more days. Though if you ask me, I think she just wants to keep him as a pet." Akira joked.

 

"But you won't let that happen, huh?" Ryuji smirked.

 

"Hey if she wants a pet, she can rescue one herself. This one is ours!"

 

_ Ours _

 

The word echoed in  their heads causing them both to blush and look away from each other. After a few moments of silence, Akira spoke up. "So when are you gonna quit stalling?" Ryuji's head snapped to the left to face Akira. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Akira just raised his hand to stop him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. We can just hang out here."

 

Ryuji sighed. "No...." He handed Akira a cup of coffee and grabbed a handful of sugar packets. He took the other cup of coffee and walked around the bar and sat down at the booth behind Akira. Akira took the cup of coffee, turned around and slowly sat down across from Ryuji. He wasn't sure what was going on. "I figured it might be best to have something to drink while I tell you..." Ryuji gestured at the coffee cups "....and I wanted to wait cuz I dunno how long it'll take for me to explain this to you. But...." Ryuji stopped and looked right into Akira's eyes. "I have one condition." Akira nodded nervously. "Don't talk." Akira furrowed his brows in confusion. "This is gonna be real hard for me. It's taken me all day to work up the nerve to do this and..." Ryuji's voice started to waver. Akira's face softened and looked concerned. "If I stop.... I might just lose my nerve.....Okay?"

 

"Okay." Akira answered softly.

 

"Okay...." Ryuji ripped open a few of the sugar packets and poured them in his coffee. Akira noticed his hands were shaking. Ryuji took the coffee cup in both hands and drank from it. He lowered the cup back onto the plate and began talking, his eyes glued to his coffee cup. "When I was younger....my dad...was an alcoholic. He would regularly come home drunk and angry and beat me or my mom. Whichever one he saw first. And don't you dare try to run or hide. It would just get worse when he gets you. And he always gets you. It went on...." Ryuji brought his right hand up to hold his head with his elbow on the table. "God who knows how long. Too long. Way too fucking long. One night though mom went out to get dinner and he came home before she did. Drunk as ever. And......I thought it was mom. It was supposed to be mom.....Why...wasn't it her..." Ryuji's breathing became more erratic as he tried to choke back sobs. 

 

_ 'What do I do now? Why did I let him do this? _ ' Akira was mentally kicking himself. This was proving a lot harder for Ryuji than he let on, and Akira felt responsible for making Ryuji relive those memories. He watched as Ryuji lowered his right hand against the table. It was shaking and twitching more than before, like he was trying to make a fist but for some reason couldn't. Without thinking, Akira reached out his left hand and placed it on top of Ryuji's right hand. Ryuji's breath hitched at the sudden sensation. Akira could actually feel all the tension in Ryuji's hand slowly disappear, and he could see Ryuji start to relax. He then felt Ryuji's hand slowly pulling away. ' _ Way to go idiot. You went too far. You tried to comfort him, but just ended up creeping him out. _ ' Akira thought to himself. He slowly started pulling his hand back too, but  he felt tops of Ryuji's fingers slide up his palm. ' _ W-what is he doing? _ ' Akira froze as he watched their palms were now facing each other, fingertips touching. Akira held his breath. It felt everything was moving in slow motion as he watched Ryuji's fingers interlock with his own, and firmly gripping his hand. Akira followed suit, gripping Ryuji's hand tightly. Ryuji took a deep breath in and let it out, his eyes were still downcast but he started to speak again. 

 

"As soon as I saw him, I ran back to my room and locked the door. He came after and started pounding on it. Cursing at me and demanding me to open the door. I just curled up in a ball and prayed mom would come home. At some point he managed to break the door and then.....Everything got dark."

 

"Dark?" Akira couldn't stop himself from asking. He immediately covered his mouth. Without looking up, Ryuji raised his left hand and waved it dismissively, while gripping Akira's hand harder.

 

"'s fine.....Yeah I blacked out. I don't know what happened. Next thing I remember, I was in the car and mom was driving. When she realized I was awake she just told me we were going to Grandma's for a bit. Everything hurt really bad."

 

"Did she take you to the hospital?" 

 

"Yeah. They said I was lucky. Nothing broken. Plenty of bruises though. The doctor was tellin mom how I gotta be careful for a while and what medicine I need. Mom looked so sad. I didn't wanna see her like that again." Ryuji finally looked up. "I swore that I would get stronger so Mom wouldn't hafta worry bout me again."

 

"How long ago was this?"

 

"Huh? Oh uhhh...Bout 6, 7 years ago." Ryuji answered. Akira was shocked. Ryuji went through so much at such a young age. "I wanted to be stronger, so I started working out a lot. I did everything. But my favorite thing was running. Just going, with the wind rushing as I ran. I felt.....free..." Akira could see a twinkle in Ryuji's eyes as he talked. It made him smile. "I joined the track team to keep running. I went to a few track meets and always won first in my events. Everything was great..." Ryuji looked down again "...But Kamoshida showed up. A lil' over a year ago. That stupid principal was too eager to hire him and get rid of our old coach cuz he won a gold medal at the Olympics for volleyball. Like what the fuck does volleyball have to do with track, right?" Ryuji asked rhetorically. He clenched his left hand into a fist and attempted to do the same with the right, but forgot he was holding Akira's hand. Akira winced and inhaled sharply in pain.Ryuji loosened his grip, but didn't let go. "S-sorry...When Kamoshida took over it was hell. He ran us into the ground with his drills. Literally! But if anyone stopped for anything he'd make us start over. It was too much. I wasn't having fun anymore. I felt trapped. So I finally stood up to that bastard. Tried to stick up for my team ya know? He didn't really like that....." 

 

Ryuji stopped again and took a deep breath. Akira could feel Ryuji's hand shaking. Akira slowly moved his free hand over behind Ryuji's right hand and squeezed it gently between both hands. Ryuji inhaled. "Somehow he found out about my dad. And soon everyone in school was talking about it." Akira gasped softly. "When I found out he told everyone. I went to confront him after school and he kept provokin' me. Saying shit about me....and my mom....I punched him."

 

"You punched him?!" Akira exclaimed, eyebrows raised. Ryuji nodded.

 

"Then he....he broke my right leg." Akira's jaw dropped. He was speechless and he just stared at Ryuji for God knows how long.

 

' _ "He broke my leg." That's what he said right? How is that even possible? Why would they allow that to happen? _ ' Akira thought.

 

Ryuji noticed Akira staring at him with his mouth open. "He said it was self-defense." Ryuji stated, as if reading Akira's mind. "Not that it really matters, cuz I bet that asshole principal would still take his side. Mom had to go to school 'n apologize. She even blamed herself for it cuz she said was so busy working to raise me right. It was such bullshit. They didn't let me speak up or anything. I was the kid and threw the first punch, so I'm wrong." Ryuji clicked his tongue and shook his head a few times. "I had to be taken to the hospital. By the time I got back, word got around I punched Kamoshida, and he took it as an excuse to end the track team and start a volleyball team. My so-called friends from track were mad at me for not just ignoring Kamoshida and blamed me for the team breaking up. Everyone started callin me a delinquent." Ryuji sighed, but his lips turned up in a small smile. "I was lucky though..."

 

"HE BROKE YOUR LEG!" Akira yelled. He covered his mouth. He didn't mean to yell like that, it just happened. Ryuji chuckled.

 

"I know but....I was out of there. I know, sounds dumb. Leg's broke and never fully healed, track is done, nobody likes me. But still...he couldn't control me like he did before. I dunno if that makes sense." Ryuji shrugged

 

"I think I get it." Akira smiled and squeezed Ryuji's hand.  Ryuji smiled and nodded.

 

"Heh thanks. I think I should go. It's getting late and I don't wanna miss the train home." Ryuji said rolling his shoulders a couple times.

 

"Okay. I know this was hard for you, and I am really sorry for pushing you and everything you went through. But, thanks for telling me."

 

Ryuji shrugged again "'salright dude." He smiled.

 

"Lemme walk you to the station. Oh since you're done, I can take your cup and clean it if you want." Akira offered.

 

Ryuji furrowed his brows and looked confused. "What do you mean. I haven't finished..." He looked down at his cup and saw it was empty "HOLY SHIT! When did this happen!?"

 

Akira chuckled "You've been drinking your coffee the whole time. Until you finished at least."

 

"Huh? Well damn guess I was so focused on my story I didn't even notice."

 

Akira smiled and nodded. He got up and started to move but stopped and looked at Ryuji with a slight blush. "Uhh Ryuji....If I'm gonna be washing our cups....You have to let go of my hand."

 

"Oh!" Ryuji blushed ' _ I don't want to _ ' He thought as he let go of Akira's hand and looked away.

 

Akira went to the sink and washed the cups. He walked back and stood the table "You ready?" He asked. Ryuji nodded and followed Akira out. He stepped off to his right as Akira locked up.

 

"Hey Akira."

 

"Hmm?" Akira responded.

 

Ryuji opened his mouth, and closed it. He rubbed the back of his neck.  **Just do it** . "Can I hold your hand?" Akira dropped his keys, which hit the ground with a loud clang. They jingled as Akira picked them up and pocketed them. "I-if you want...J-just to the train station..." Ryuji added not turning around.

 

"O-okay." Akira responded. His face was red and he stepped forward to stand to Ryuji's left. They stood side by side for a few moments before they slowly moved their hands together and interlocked their fingers. The warmth of the touch spread across both boys. Ryuji then turned to face Akira, who saw Ryuji was blushing. Akira smiled ' _ Heh....my face probably also looks like that right now. _ ' He thought.

 

"So uh...What now?"

 

Akira was confused. "Well....the fastest way to the station is this way." Akira pointed his thumb to the left.

 

"Right....So...We.....uhh.....we should go this way." Ryuji Looked off and pointed to the right.

 

Akira was confused again as they started walking. He opened his mouth to ask why they were going this way, but then it hit him. Ryuji wanted to hold his hand a little longer. He slowly closed his mouth and smiled. They walked around the block a couple times. They didn't talk, but neither felt the need to talk. They just wanted to enjoy this moment. Akira did want to lean in and rest his head on Ryuji's shoulder, but the nervous tremor that occasionally ran down Ryuji's arm stopped him. He didn't want to make Ryuji feel uncomfortable. After about the fifth time they they walked around the block, Ryuji pulled them towards the train station. Akira frowned slightly but it was getting late and Ryuji had to get home. They arrived at the platform and waited. Soon the train arrived.

 

"So....I guess it's time for me to go." Ryuji turned to Akira, finally breaking the silence of the past thirty or so minutes. 

 

"Yeah..." Akira replied softly. Slowly they both let go of each other and Ryuji started walking to the train. Those first few steps Ryuji took felt like he walked off a cliff. Akira was keeping him grounded, but now it was like he was falling in a bottomless pit and it's just darkness all around him. Reliving all those bad memories left him feeling very vulnerable and alone. He was scared. "Text me when you get home." A voice called to him, snapping him back to reality. Akira's voice to be exact. 

 

Ryuji blinked and shook his head a couple times. The edges of his mouth twisted up into a small smile and he turned around "Yeah!" He nodded to Akira, who smiled and waved back. Ryuji turned back around and boarded the train. 'I'm.....not alone.'

 

> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> HEY. I just made it home
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Well okay....that's a lie. I been home. Jus wanted to take a shower as soon as I got here. Long day lol.
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA: 
> 
> Woooow. U finally text me you made it home, and u start off with a lie. How will i ever trust u again? ;p
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Pffft w/e dude. 
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> I actually just got back from the public bath too. UGH sucks there isn't a shower here I can use, I gotta pay to get clean.
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Yeah....I didn't want to say anything but.....
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> OMG ((´д｀))
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> JK (*≧艸≦)
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> NOT FUNNY! ( ≧Д≦)
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Then whyre u laughin.
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> I am not (╬ Ò ‸ Ó).
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> YEah right. that shit was funny. If you aint laughin then ur dead.
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA: 
> 
> Guess im dead then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> RIP in peace Akira. 
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> x.x
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Even tho I only knew him a month, it makes sense that I am here and doin the eulogy.
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> *claps* That was so beautiful. It brought me back to life.
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Yayyy. o(≧∇≦o)
> 
>  

Ryuji rolled over onto his side. He sighed as he typed out another text message.

 

> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Thanks for that.....earlier...
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> ???
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> For what?
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> You know
> 
>  
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> I honestly dont

 

Ryuji gritted his teeth, took a deep breath, and typed it all out.

 

> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> For listening to me. Not judging me and just being there for me. And
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> And holding my hand. 
> 
>  

Akira sat right up in bed when he received that text. He held his breath as he reread it a few times. He started breathing slowly as he carefully typed up his response. His finger hovered over the send button when he finished. He closed his eyes and finally hit send.

 

> KIRA:
> 
> It was no problem. Really. But thank you for feeling comfortable enough to share your past with me. I could tell it was hard on you. If you ever need anyone to talk to, hang out, or just hold your hand for any reason, I'm here.
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Thanks :)
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> That goes for me too, you know. You can talk to me about anything. Or just hold my hand if you want :).
> 
>  
> 
> Kira:
> 
> It's a deal then! 
> 
>  
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Haha. I'm going to bed now. Good night!
> 
>  
> 
> Kira:
> 
> Good night!

 

The two boys went to sleep, smiling, thinking about each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1950s American Greaser!Ryuji "Do you wanna go steady, Akira?"
> 
> As always tell me what you think :D. Don't expect the next chapter out so quickly. I actually have to work at work now (imagine that) so I don't have as much chance to write.


	6. Witness Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji brings Ann and Shiho over to Leblanc to hang out with Akira and discuss the letter the three of them received

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this was a long ass chapter. But I had to discuss what happened with Akira, and especially Ann and Shiho cuz I changed it.

Ryuji sat on the train heading home. It was a pretty slow night so Sojiro closed up early. He was about to nod off when his phone buzzed.

 

> KIRA:
> 
> HEY!
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Hey.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> What's up?
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Uhhh….riding the train?
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Ohhh. That's right.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> I miss you :(.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> For real!?
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> You know you walked me to the train right? Lol.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Ugh just humor me!.

Ryuji rolled his eyes, but smiled.

 

> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Fiiiiiine. Jeez.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Dearest Akira,
> 
> The war still rages on with no signs of stopping. I lost my partner the other day in an ambush. I pray that one day soon we are reunited.
> 
> -Ryuji
> 
>  

There was no response from Akira for a few minutes. Then Ryuji's phone buzzed again.

 

> KIRA:
> 
> What
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> In The
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> FUCK?!?!
> 
> DELINQUENT-KUN:
> 
> Hehe. Better?
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> The fuck was that?
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> I saw it on a show once.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> ._.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Hey dont give me that. U were holding my hand up until about five minutes ago, but now u wanna act like a lonely wife waiting for her husband to return from war.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Wait how am I the wife???
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Idk. I dont make the rules. I just follow em.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Okay FIRST OF ALL, when have u ever followed any rules. 
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> And second who makes the rules, cuz I need to talk to them.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> So you don't want to be the wife, but you wanna speak to the manager?
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> ….
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Shut up!
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> :P. I made it home
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Alright
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Got any plans for tomoz?
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Nahhh. Wanna hang out?
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Sure. We could hang out in my room. I just got a T.V. I mean it's old af but they gave me a DVD player.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Nice! I can bring some dvds and we can marathon some anime.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Yeah!
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Alright. Ttyl.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Bye!

Ryuji went to unlock the front door of his apartment, but it was unlocked already. ‘Huh? I know I locked it.’ He opened the door and walked in. His mom was sitting at the dining room table reading a letter. “Oh, hey mom!” He closed and locked the door behind him. “Didn't realize you were off tonight.”

“Oh Ryuji. No….I'm just on a long lunch.” she replied, sounding a bit distracted.

“Oh okay.” Ryuji started walking towards him room

“Wait, can you sit down here please?” She gestured at the chair across from her.

“Uh...is everything okay, Mom?” Ryuji sat down cautiously. He recognized that tone of voice.

“You tell me. We got this in the mail.”  She handed him the letter she was reading. He looked it over. It just had a date of May 2, an address, and a description of something. He couldn't quite understand. His eyes grew wide when he read SUGURU KAMOSHIDA printed on it. “It’s a subpoena. Is it the school again? Did something happen?” She asked him, sounding worried.

“OH! Ummm. No i-it's…” Ryuji took a deep breath and looked up. “Tuesday some cops came by the school and arrested the PE teacher, Kamoshida….Maybe it has to do with that.”

“Wait. They arrested the teacher who….” She trailed off and glanced towards Ryuji's right leg. Ryuji nodded. “It's about fucking time!” Ryuji's mouth opened wide “Excuse my language sweety.”

“M-Mom!? But you--”

“Went down and apologized with you? Yes I did. But I didn't want to. I don't care what they said about ‘self defense’, a teacher should never put their hands on a student!”

Ryuji laughed softly “Thanks mom. So I guess I have to be a witness?” on Tuesday

“Looks that way, sweetie. Are you gonna be okay?” She asked, gently rubbing his arm.

“I dunno….but I just need to relax right now. I'm going to my room.” Ryuji said, standing up

“Okay. I'm going back to work.” Mrs. Sakamoto stood up and hugged Ryuji. “Give him hell for me!”

“Mooom. You're not supposed to talk like that.” Ryuji rolled his eyes and laughed. They stopped hugging and Ryuji walled to his room. He waited until he heard the front door close and lock before he fished out his phone. He went to text Akira when a call came in from Ann. He frowned slightly. He really needed to talk to Akira now, but he couldn't just ignore Ann. She'd probably kill him. He answered.

“Hello?”

“HEY RYUJI!”

“What's up Ann?”

“Did you get a letter too?”

“Huh?”

“Bout bein a witness.”

“Oh. Yeah. Just read it now. Did you get one?”

“Yep. Shiho did too. We're kinda freakin out. Can we meet up tomorrow and talk? Try to calm each down and talk about what's goin on.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah. We don't have much free time between now and the trial. It has to be tomorrow!”

‘ _But tomorrow you were going to hang out with Akira.’_

_‘But this is really important!’_

_‘So is Akira!’_

_‘There are other days to hang out with him.’_

Ryuji went back and forth in his mind on what to do. Ann was right of course. It would be best if the three of them talked over this, especially since they all seemed to be so worried about it. But still he had plans with Akira.

“Did you have plans already?” Ann's question snapped Ryuji back to reality.

“Y-Yeah! But uhh….You're right. We need to talk about this. Why don't you and Shiho meet me at Shibuya, and then we go to LeBlanc, to talk about it.”

“LeBlanc?” Ryuji noticed a change in Ann's tone. Before she sounded frantic, and worried, now she sounded more somber. “I-isn’t that where the transfer student lives?”

“Yes, Akira lives there. He probably got a letter too so he could join us.”

There was a slight pause before Ann spoke up again. “I-I dunno about that….I don't wanna put me or Shiho in danger with the transf--”

“AKIRA!” Ryuji interrupted loudly.

“Wh-what?!”

Ryuji took a deep breath and spoke slowly. “His name is Akira.”

“R-right.”

“You really need to get over your fear of him. He's been sitting behind you all month and NOTHING has happened. He's really a sweet guy.”

“Sweet?”

Ryuji blushed, realizing what he said. “Y-ya know. Good. Nice. Helpful. Th-that kind of guy. And it'll be 3 of us against one of him. And don't tell me you don't think you could kick his ass.

Ann giggled. “Well you have a point.”

“Plus it'll be during the day while the cafe is open, so he can't hurt us without alerting everyone there.”

“That's true…..Okay fine but any shady shit and I'm kicking both your asses!”

“Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow. How bout 9am?”

“Okay. I'll talk to Shiho. See you tomorrow!” Ann hung up. Ryuji groaned and flopped down on his bed face first. He banged his fist on his pillow a couple times out of annoyance.

After a few minutes Ryuji slowly rolled onto his back and brought his phone up. He went to contacts and found Akira's name and tapped on it. Akira's smiling face filled a majority of the screen. He took this picture right after Akira bought him lunch. He remembered Akira called him a “diva” because Ryuji wanted Akira to take the perfect picture of him “looking cool.” He tried numerous poses (most of them him trying to flex) but finally settled on one where Ryuji was leaning against the wall and smirking. Then it was Ryuji’s turn to take Akira's picture. Akira just went with a simple, close-mouthed smile and they only took it once.

_“The hell man! This came out way too good. Maybe I should redo mine and just smile too.”_

_“Hell no! You took almost the entire lunch period. I'm not doing another photo shoot for a diva!”_

Ryuji laughed softly. He hit the call button and brought the phone to his ear. It rang a few times before it was answered.

Akira yawned “H-hello?”

“Hey.”

“OH! Ryuji. Hey.”

“Did I wake you up?”

“No…* _yawn_ *... Yeah...But it's okay. What's up?”

“It's about tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah… * _yawn_ *’m excited.”

Ryuji winced slightly when he heard that. He switched the phone to his other hand and rolled over on his side to face the wall. “Something came up.”

Akira sat up “O-oh…...I see…....”

Ryuji bit his lip. Akira sounded so sad. “We can still hang out. But Ann and Shiho are coming too.”

“Ann and Shiho?”

“Yeah they wanted to talk about the letter we received.”

“Letter? What letter?”

“....You didn't get a letter today?”

“No… Should I have?”

“I dunno.”

“What was the letter about?”

“It's a subpoena to be a witness for a trial against Kamoshida on Tuesday.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Me, Ann, an' Shiho got one. I figured you got one too so I suggested we meet over at LeBlanc to talk about it. Maybe you're too new to the school.”

“Maybe…..So Ann agreed to hang out with me. Or rather around me for longer than 30 seconds? On purpose?”

Ryuji chuckled. “It took some convincing, but I told her that you were a good guy and wouldn't do anything to hurt us.”

“Aww that's sweet.”

“Haha. Yeah. But she did say if you do any shady shit she's gonna kick both our asses.” They both bust out laughing.

“Guess I have to hide my rope and handcuffs”

It got quiet “What the fuck, dude?”

“Oh don't worry….” there was a slight pause. Akira began talking softly, barely above a whisper “ _I only use those consensually._ ”

Ryuji’s face went completely red and a chill ran down his spine. He opened his mouth to say something, but only a soft squeak came out. He quickly closed his mouth and it got quiet again. After about a minute or two, Akira started laughing.

“That's what you get for calling me a lonely wife earlier!” Akira said and kept laughing. Ryuji slowly started laughing along, though he was still blushing. Eventually the laughter died down.

“So is that okay? I know we made plans and everything, but Ann just called me all frantic and--”

“It's fine.” Akira interrupted in a warm tone. “I was looking forward to us hanging out….But this is way more important. Besides we can hang out another day.”

“Yeah. Well I'm going to bed. And you can go back to sleep. Good night.”

“Night.”

* * *

 

The next day Ryuji met up with Ann and Shiho and they rode the train to Yongen-Jaya. He walled them from the train station to LeBlanc “Just up ahead a little bit.”

“A-are we sure th-this is a good idea?” Ann whined.

“Come on Ann it's just a little further. Don't be such a wimp.” Shiho responded.

“Easy for you to say. You don't sit in front of him or hear everything about him!”

“Ann what have I told you about listening to gossip?” Shiho scolded. “Besides Ryuji's heard the same shit, and works under the same roof as him, and he's still alive.”

Ryuji laughed “She got ya there?”

“Shuddup!” Ann pouted.

Ryuji stopped in front of the door to LeBlanc. “Are you ready?” The two girls nodded slowly. Ryuji reached for the door but stopped and turned around. “Wait did you bring money?”

“Money? We have to pay?” Ann asked.

“Uh yeah. It's a coffee shop. What did you think?”

“Well we're your friends right? Can't you like give us a discount?” Ann pleaded.

“You're kidding right? I ain't working today. And even if I did and gave you free drinks, Boss'd prolly take it out of my pay!” Ann groaned.

“Don't worry Ann. I brought my money and can cover both of us.” Shiho stated.

“Aww thanks Shiho.” Ann placed her arm around Shiho’s shoulder. “See Ryuji. This is what a _real_ friend looks like.” Ryuji scoffed and opened the door, leading them inside.

“Good Mor- Oh hey Ryuji...and two girls? I thought you wanted today off?” Sojiro called out.

“Yeah. I'm just here to hang out. This is Takamaki Ann, and Suzui Shiho.” Ryuji introduced the girls.

“Hello~.” “Good morning.”

“Nice to meet you two. So you're just gonna hang out here?”

“Well of course we're gonna buy coffee!” Ryuji answered.

“You drink coffee now?” Ann whispered.

Ryuji ignored her. “And we're gonna go hang out upstairs.”

“Upstairs huh?” Sojiro eyed the three of them for a few moments and sighed. “Alright then. Don't make too much noise. Want me to bring the coffee up when it's ready?”

“Ummmm...I could just make it and we pay you now.”

Sojiro shrugged “Works for me.” The three teens walked over to the bar.  Ryuji went behind the bar. Shiho and Ann looked over the different kinds of coffees and gave him their orders. Ryuji made their cups of coffee and then made two more for Akira and himself. Shiho paid for her and Ann's drinks, and Ryuji paid for his and Akira's.

“Oh so you have money for him but not for me?” Ann muttered. Shiho elbowed her in the side.

“Thanks Boss!” Ryuji grabbed the two coffee cups and slowly made his way upstairs “Come on.” The girls followed him. At the top of the stairs, Ryuji looked around and was amazed. It was so big. It looked clean, though the air was a bit dusty. Off to the right there was a big potted plant, an empty shelf. Under the window was a bed, across from that was, what looked like a work bench.  He then saw Akira, standing up from a worn couch.

“Ugh FINALLY! I've been waiting forever.” Akira smiled and walked towards Ryuji. He looked like he was going in for a hug, but Ryuji shook his head and raised his hands, showing the two coffee cups.

“Coffee!” Ryuji extending his left arm.

“Oh! Thank you.” Akira took the cup. Ryuji then gave him a one-armed hug. Akira giggled and blushed. “We should sit down.” He motioned to the couch as he saw the Ann and Shiho coming up to the top of the steps. “I set up the table and two chairs so we could all sit. Good thing too, we need some place to set down our coffee.” He guided everyone over to the table he set up in front of the couch. It was much lower than the tables from the cafe but it would work for them. Akira sat down on the couch and Ryuji sat next to him. Shiho took the chair across from Akira and Ann across from Ryuji.

“Alright so time for introductions. You of course know Ann.” Ryuji pointed at Ann.

“H-hello..” Ann waved timidly.

“And this is Suzui Shiho.” Ryuji pointed at Shiho.

Shiho extends her arm over the table. “So nice to see you again.” She smiled warmly at Akira.

“Same! I can't believe you were Shiho this whole time.” Akira shook Shiho’s hand and returned a smile.

“You two know each other?” Ann asked.

“Well I wouldn't say we “know” each other.” Shiho said.

“She saw me after school one day and started talking to me. No one wanted to talk to me, and Sakura-san definitely did not want me around. I was feeling kinda down.”

“He was crying.” Shiho stated bluntly.

“SHIHO!” Akira exclaimed, blushing. Ryuji and Ann started laughing. Akira was pouting.

“Aww poor Akira.” Ryuji ruffled Akira’s hair. He swatted Ryuji's hand away.

“I told him not to worry. There are still some decent people who are able to think for themselves and would want to get to know him. And he'll find them one day.”

“I did find one that day.” Akira nodded.

“Really who?” Shiho asked.

“It's a secret.” Akira grinned.

“Come on.” “Tell us!” Ryuji and even Ann were getting in on it. Akira just shook his head and motioned like he was zipping his lips. Ann groaned.

“They know who they are.” Akira stated, grabbing the coffee cup in both hands. When he said that, Ryuji felt something tapping against his leg. He looked down and saw it was Akira’s foot. He stared at it for a moment, and then realized what he was doing.

‘ _Oh… you mean me…_ ’ Ryuji blushed a little.

Akira brought the cup up to his lips, then stopped and turned to Ryuji. “Wait who made this?”

“Me.” Ryuji answered.

Akira gasped softly and put his cup back down. He turned to the girls with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Wh-What’s that look for?” Ann eyed Akira.

“Yeah….it's a bit….unsettling…” Shiho agreed.

Akira crossed his arms and sat back against the couch. “You haven't had his coffee yet. I wanna see your faces when you taste it.” The girls looked at their coffee then at each other. “Trust me, it'll be the best coffee ever.”

“You're just saying that.” Ryuji blushed and turned away, rubbing the back of neck. Slowly Ann and Shiho picked up their coffee and took a sip. Both of their eyes grew wide.

“Oh my God!”

“Wow this is amazing!”

“RIGHT?!” Akira practically jumped to the edge of his seat. “See they loved it too!” Akira put his arm around Ryuji's shoulders and ruffled his hair.

“C-come on man….You're embarrassing me…” Ryuji blushed but smiled. He hugged Akira quickly then turned towards his coffee. “Well these won't drink themselves!”

“You're right about that.” Akira joked picking his cup back up and drinking from it.

It got quiet as the teens enjoyed their coffee. A few minutes later Akira finished his and spoke up. “So what is this about subpoenas for court on Tuesday?” Ann and Shiho tensed up. Ryuji looked down. “Ryuji already told me what Kamoshida did to him.” Ann didn't say anything. She just looked over at Ryuji who nodded. “What did he do to you?”

“No…” Ann muttered.

“Ann.” Shiho turned to her.

Ann gritted her teeth and hit the table. “HELL NO!” She stood up and pointed at Akira, her finger inches from his face. “WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE TELL YOU ANYTHING WHEN WE DON'T KNOW WHY YOU HAVE A RECORD!”

“Ann!” “What the hell, Ann?”

She sat down and scoffed, crossing her arms.

Akira is quiet. “H-Hey. It's okay. Don't mind her. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. We….we could just watch T.V. ” Ryuji turned on the T.V., trying to break the tension.

“Sure take his side.“ Ann spat out

“Ann, stop.” Shiho elbowed Ann in the side.

Akira looked up and sighed “No she's right.” He looked to Ryuji. “You told me some very personal things a couple days ago but I still haven't told you about assault charge. Even though it's nowhere near as bad as what you went through.” Akira took a deep breath and looked between the three of them. “It was night, about two months ago….. I was walking home and I heard someone screaming for help. I walked toward the sound and…. I saw a man trying to force a woman into the back of his car. I didn't really think, I just acted and ran in between them and pushed him away. He tripped over himself and hit his head on the concrete. He said he was gonna sue me. Apparently someone else heard and called the police. When they arrived he told them he was just talking to the woman when I came up out of nowhere and pushed him down. For some reason the woman backed him up….” Akira looked down and sniffed.  

“That…..That's it?” Ann asked. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to kick herself for being so mean to him.

Akira nodded and wiped his eyes. Suddenly Ryuji jumped up and stomped on the ground “THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT!” He yelled, forgetting where they were.

“Ryuji!” “Ryuji!” Both girls exclaimed.

Akira quickly grabbed Ryuji by the hand and pulled him back down on the couch. With his free hand, he grabbed the remote and raised the volume on the T.V. Ryuji was about to ask what Akira was doing,  Sojiro was coming up the steps.

“What the hell is going on up here?” Sojiro asked, annoyed. Everyone tensed up.

Akira let go of Ryuji’s hand and raised it towards Sojiro “Oh hey Sakura-san. Sorry we were just watching T.V. Didn't realize it would be so loud.” Akira started lowering the volume back to wear it was.

“There was also a loud bang like something fell.” Sojiro eyed them.

Shiho slowly raised her hand and looked down. “Th-that was me sir…. I-I’m sorry.” She kicked her purse over and looked to Sojiro. “I-I had my purse hanging from my chair, and I moved and it fell. I apologize sir!” She bowed slightly to him.

“Oh….” Sojiro scratched the back of his head. “Well….it’s alright. Just be more careful, I do have some customers down here.” Sojiro waved and walked back down. As soon as he got to the bottom, the four teens sighed and relaxed.

Ryuji chuckled and placed his arm over Akira's shoulder. “You guys are fucking evil.”

Akira gasped as if he was offended.“How rude. I save your ass and you call me evil. Besides I'm not the one who kicked over a purse and came up with a story about it falling. “ He turned to Shiho with a smirk. “That was genius by the way. I was just gonna say we were flipping through channels and landed on some war movie.” Akira started clapping. Ryuji and Ann joined in.

Shiho stood up and did a very over the top bow. “I would like to thank all the little people I climbed over to get here!” She gestured to the other three and they all started laughing. “Besides, I couldn't let you take all the glory.” She sat back down.

“Apparently not.” Akira smirked.

It was quiet for a few minutes. They started watching T.V. Then Ann spoke up.”A-Akira….”

“Hmmm?” Akira hummed. When there wasn't a response he looked to Ann. She was looking down.

“Akira….I'm sorry for….for being mean to you. And judging you cuz of all the rumors…. I'm sorry. “ Ann sniffed.

“Ann…. It's okay.” Akira smiled. “We're good now. That's all that matters.”

“We're not good yet…” Ann looked at Shiho. Shiho met her gaze and nodded. She sighed and looked back at Akira and Ryuji. “Kamoshida tried to get me to sleep with him to get me to sleep with him to keep Shiho on the volleyball team.”

“What?” “No way…”

Ann nodded. Tears rolled down her cheeks “He started small with simple dates, and for Shiho, I would do almost anything. But he wanted to get more intimate, but I refused. He kept pressuring me and I refused. He sent me a message last week saying if I didn't do it, he was gonna kick Shiho off the volleyball team. I said no and he told me that what happened next was my fault….” Shiho was shaking as she started to sob. “I started walking home, but then changed my mind and turned around.”

“Ann….” Ryuji murmured.

“I walked back and headed to his office…..That’s when I heard Shiho….” Ryuji grabbed Akira's hand and squeezed it. Akira squeezed back, both were anticipating what Ann was going to say next. “He was trying to force himself on her… I snuck up behind him and hit him as hard as I could with my book bag. He went down and I grabbed Shiho and ran. “ Ann started to sob. “And we ran….and ran….and…”

“You….you never told me any of this…” Ryuji said. Part of him wanted to get mad again, part of him wanted to cry, part of him wanted to hug Ann and Shiho. He didn’t know what to do so he stayed where he was and squeezed Akira’s hand harder.

“I-I promised Shiho i wouldn’t say anything.” Ann shut her eyes hard “It’s all my fault! If only I--”

“DON’T SAY THAT!” Shiho exclaimed, she jumped up off her chair. “You did the right thing! And you saved me….If you didn't come he….He might have….” Shiho started crying.

“Shi...ho…” Ann got up and hugged her and started crying. Akira and Ryuji slowly got up and joined in hugging Ann and Shiho. Ryuji also started to cry. Akira was stunned. Such terrible things happened to these three over one man. Who knows how many other students have fallen victim to his whims.

“You have to nail this fucker to the wall Tuesday.” Akira suddenly said. His voice was soft but full of conviction. The other three stopped crying and went quiet.

They released form their group hug. Shiho sniffed and wiped her tears. “You’re right….We can finally get ‘im.”

“YEAH!” Ann exclaimed, her eyes were still red, but her voice was still determined. “And we can do it together. You, me and Ryuji. Right, Ryuji?” There was no response. They all turned to

Ryuji who was looking down at the floor. He had taken a step back when they started talking about the trial. “I….I don’t think i can do it…”

“Ryuji…” Ann murmured

“Don’t you want to make sure he pays for what he did to you?” Akira asked, confused.

“I-I do! But….” Ryuji’s voice was shaky. He wrapped his arms around himself.

“But what?” Akira stepped forward. Ryuji took a step back and shook his head.

“He has terrible stage fright..” Ann explains.

“Makes sense why he wouldn’t want to be a witness.” Shiho adds.

Akira gasps softly. Slowly he stepped towards Ryuji. Ryuji didn’t move. “Are you afraid of having to speak up in front of everyone?” Ryuji nodded. Akira brought his hands and gently placed them on the side of Ryuji’s face. Ryuji inhaled sharply at his touch. “What if….What I went to court too? I could sit somewhere you could see me be moral support. Would that help?” Akira offered.

Slowly Ryuji lifted his head to face Akira. He brought his own hands up and placed them on top of Akira’s. “You….You would do that?”

Akira smiled “Of course. If it would help.”

“Yeah….I think it might.” Ryuji returned a small smile.

Ann opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but Shiho spoke up first. “I think we got everything settled. Ann will support me, I will support Ann, and Akira will support Ryuji. We should move on and stop letting that jackass ruin our Sunday!”

“Yeah!” “Hell yeah!”

“Uhh...sure…” Ann was a bit delayed in her agreement. She figures she’ll have to pull Ryuji aside and talk to him alone.

The four teens sit back down and started talking. Favorite foods, hobbies, new movies, plans for the weekend, exams

_“Dude! Do ya think they’ll still make us take exams next week?”_

_“Why wouldn’t they?’_

_“Well this trial is a pretty big thing. Who knows how many other students were summoned. Might be good to postpone it.”_

_“If they did then maybe Ryuji’ll finally study.”_

_“HEY!”_

But it was when they started talking about jobs that Akira found out about Ann’s modeling career.

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re a model!?” Akira asked. His eyes were wide and he was literally on the edge of his seat.

“Y-yeah. But I only model part time between school.” Ann answered.

Akira jumped up and exclaimed “YOU’RE A PART-TIME, MOTHERFUCKIN’ MODEL!”

“Dude! What the hell!?” Ryuji asked, he eyed the stairs but there didn't seem to be any movement or anything from downstairs.

“Uhh...yeah I guess?” Ann answered nervously. The sudden outburst scared her a bit. Akira eyed everyone in the room and realized they don't know what he's talking about.

“It's from this great show on YouTube called “The Most Popular Girls in School!”” Akira fished out his phone and opened YouTube to play the first episode.

“It's just a bunch of dolls.” Ryuji stated. Akira shushed him “Rude!” Ryuji pouted. Ann and Shiho started giggling. Soon they all really got into the show and were laughing and repeating lines. About halfway through the fourth episode, however, Akira's phone started ringing, causing the video to stop. The four teens groaned.

“Hurry get it!” Ann pleaded.

“Who the hell is calling you on a sunday!?” Shiho asked annoyed. Akira grabbed his phone and looked at the number. His eyes grew wide and he clutched Ryuji’s arm tight.

“Dude, what? Wait…..is it her?” Akira nodded. The girls were confused. “Well answer it.”

Akira stood answered the phone and stood up. “H-hello! Speaking. He Is? Right now? Oh thank you so much!” Akira hung up. “Morgana is ready to come home.”

“Morgana?” Shiho asked

“He's our cat.” Ryuji answered with a slight smile. He was happy but nowhere near as happy as Akira was right now. “He was a stray we found that got hit by a car earlier this week. We took him to the clinic around the corner.”

“Sorry, I'm going now. I gotta go pick him up! You coming,Ryuji?” Akira asked.

“In a bit. I wanna clean up here before running out. Make sure Boss doesn't get too upset.”

“I'll go. If there's a cute, rescue cat involved, I'm there!”Shiho announces. “What about you, Ann?”

_“_ I'll stay behind and help Ryuji clean. You go ahead, though.” Ann smiles. _‘Perfect time to talk to him.’_ Akira and Shiho wave and run downstairs. Ryuji immediately gets up and starts collecting their coffee cups. Ann opens her mouth, but Ryuji starts talking.

“I told you.”

“Huh?” Ann is taken aback

“About Akira. I told you he was a nice guy.”

“I believe the word you used was sweet.”

“Eh same thing” Ryuji waved his hand dismissively.

“It really isn't….”Ann sighed. ‘ _Might as well just say it_ ’ she thought. “What's going on between you two?”

“Huh?” Ryuji stopped and turned to Ann.

“What's going on between you and Akira.”She was serious. Ryuji didn't say anything. In all honesty, he didn't know and wondered the same thing. What he did know was Ann wouldn't accept that as an answer. “Well?” Ann crossed her arms.

Ryuji picked up the last of the cups and shook his head. “We're just friends.” He started walking downstairs. He didn't quite believe himself, even though it was the truth. They didn't really have a label or even talk about anything like that. The most they've ever done was hug and hold hands. it's not like friends _can't_ do that. But….

“Hey don't walk away from me, Sakamoto Ryuji!” Ann followed him down “ _We’re_ friends.” She held her hand to her chest, gesturing to  herself, even though Ryuji wasn't looking. “You and Akira are…different.” Ann had trouble finding a better word to describe it than “different.” And she was right. It was different. Ryuji felt different around Akira. It was good of course. Ryuji started washing the cups. “Hey don’t ignore me.”

“Akira and Shiho ran out of here so fast. What happened?” Sojiro asked.

“Dr. Takemi called. Morgana is ready to be picked up.” Ryuji answered, finishing the dishes.

“Oh right the cat. I would have never thought he was such an animal lover. You know, despite everything, Akira’s really a good kid.” Sojiro mused.

“Maybe you should tell him that sometime.” The words came out of Ryuji’s mouth before he realized what he was saying.

“Ryuji!” Ann whispered harshly.

“Excuse me?” Sojiro asked. His sounded more taken aback than offended, but Ryuji could not tell without looking.

Ryuji just wanted apologize and run off, but his body was running on autopilot and he had no control. He slowly turned and stared Sojiro in the eyes. “Talk to him like a normal teenager and don’t bring up his record so much. Treat him like a human being, not like some unwelcome burden.” That last sentence rang around in his head ‘What the fuuuuck!?’ Finally it felt like Ryuji “regained control” of himself, but he was frozen to the spot. Why did he say that? He wasn’t wrong, but it definitely was not good to be butting into someone else’s personal business. Especially when that someone else was his boss, who had graciously given him a job and looked out for him. Sojiro just stared at him. He could feel his body getting hot as he was slowly filled with dread.

Sojiro sighed “You're right. That boy has been nothing but good this whole month and I've just been unfair to him.”

Ryuji gulped“Y-yeah!”

Ann “H-Hey! Shiho and Akira are waiting for us. We should go!” She turned to Sojiro and bowed “Thank you so much for letting us hang out here.”

“No problem” Sojiro nodded. Ann grabbed Ryuji by the wrist and started pulling him out of the cafe as quickly as possible “Just one thing.” Sojiro called after them, causing them both to freeze. “You may have been right, but it's not a good idea to talk to your boss that way.” Ryuji felt a chill run down his spine. “Don't worry, I'm not going to hold it against you or anything. I just want to warn you cuz in your future career, you may not have a boss that's so understanding.”

“R-Right. Thanks boss. I'm sorry!” Ryuji replies without looking back. Ann quickly pulled Ryuji outside and ran off around the corner. Both of them were breathing heavily, mostly because of how tense it was just now, but the short run also contributed.

Ann straightened up first “See that's what I'm talking about! What was that!?” She gestured over to LeBlanc. Ryuji just grunted and tried to push past Ann towards the clinic, but Ann grabbed him again and pulled him back to face her “You're not walking away from me again. Tell me what's going on.”

“I was sticking up for him cuz he's my friend!” Ryuji was annoyed.

Ann sighed “You need to watch out with him!”

“Watch out? Why? I thought you said you weren't afraid of him anymore.”

“I'm not. I'm trying to look out for him. I'm telling _you_ to watch how you are with him.”

“W-what?” Ryuji's eyes grew wide.

Ann groaned. She thought she was being clear enough but looks like she has to spell it out. “I want to make sure you don't lead him on. He might be just a friend to you, but I can tell he likes you.”

“Don't you think I know that!” Ryuji exclaimed. A couple passersby stopped and stared but kept walking after a few moments. Ryuji sighed and hunched over “I may be dumb a lot of the time, but I ain't blind.”

“Ryuji…” Ann moved to stand next to him and started rubbing his back. “Do you like him?” She added softly.

“I mean…..I like bein’ around him…..I dunno...I never done this before” Ryuji admitted

“Been with a guy?”

“With anyone. I’ve never really felt this close to anyone before, and I….” Ryuji sighed “I just don’t know.”

“I’m gonna be blunt with you.” Ann began. “You need to figure out how you feel. If you just like the attention he gives you then you need to cut ties with him to save him the pain and heartache. If you think you do like him, then talk to him. You know him better than I do, but he may not wait for you to figure out what you want.”

“Yeah I know.” Ryuji lied. It did occur to him that maybe someday Akira would get bored of him. However, even though they really were technically “just friends” at the moment, the thought of Akira with someone else upset him more than anything.

“You know I’m always here for you no matter what happens. Shiho too! But I do have to say something.”

Ryuji groaned “What now?”

“I kinda hope you get together cuz you two looked really cute earlier.” Ann said with a mischievous smirk.

It takes a while for Ryuji to fully process the words that just came out of Ann’s mouth. Ann held tried to keep from laughing as she watched Ryuji’s face slowly change from confusion, to understanding, to blushing, and finally to embarrassed blushing and mad. “H-HEY!” Ryuji exclaims. Ann stuck her tongue out and ran off. Luckily, Shiho texted her where the clinic was so she wouldn’t get lost. “G-GET BACK HERE!” Ryuji started to chase her.

“Sorry~ Can’t hear you over the sound of the cute cat I need to see!” Ann sped off, laughing the whole way.

Ryuji chased after her but one thing was on his mind _‘We look cute together…’_

* * *

 

Ryuji plopped down on the couch “Man I’m beat.”

“Same.” Akira settled down to his right. They just got back from walking Ann and Shiho over to the train station. It was still early, and Ryuji’s mom was working late so he was not in any hurry to be home alone. Akira gently set his bag down on the table in front of them and opened it. Morgana jumped out and into Akira’s lap.

Ryuji chuckled “I can’t believe you brought Morgana to the train station.”

“Why not? I didn’t want to leave him alone here after just getting him back. Besides I can tell he wanted to say by to his new girlfriends.” Akira grinned. Ann and Shiho thought Morgana was the cutest thing they ever saw, and it looked like he didn’t mind the attention. Akira scratched Morgana behind his ears and he closed his eyes and started purring.

“He’s a real lady killer.” Ryuji laughed. He reached over to pet Morgana. The second he touched Morgana, the cat suddenly jerked his head to the side facing Ryuji. Ryuji pulled his hand back “The fuck…” Ryuji reached out again slowly. As his hand got closer, Morgana moved his head further away. Ryuji scowled and leapt for Morgana, who jumped off the couch and ran under the bed. Ryuji ended up landing on Akira with an oomph, causing both boys to grunt. “What the hell is wrong with that cat!?” Ryuji pushed himself up in his hands  and turned to face the bed.

“Maybe he just doesn't trust you yet.” Akira said. He was relieved Ryuji was looking away, so he couldn't see how red Akira's cheeks were from Ryuji laying on him.

Ryuji sat back on his legs. “That's such bullshit.” Ryuji sat back down on the couch. “You couldn’t even get him away from Ann. And Ann didn’t help save him.” He looked to the bed again “YA HEAR THAT CAT? I SAVED YOUR LIFE. YOU SHOULD LOVE ME!” He exclaimed.

Akira just started laughing “You’re having a one sided argument with a cat. Just letting you know.”

“Stupid cat.” Ryuji grumbled

“OH! Speaking of Ann. What did you two talk about?” Akira asked turning to Ryuji.

“H-huh!? Wh-what do you mean?” Ryuji tried to play dumb, but between his voice jumping at least an octave, him actively trying not to look at Akira, and his face turning red, Akira was just not buying it.

“Oh come on. Ann needed to help you clean four cups. Really? You really want me to believe that?” Akira leaned forward against his hand with his elbow on his knee and looked out Ryuji with a smirk.

“W-well….” _‘Well she told me I need to tell you i might like you or else you’ll go out with someone else!’_ Ryuji sighed and turned to Akira “She just wanted to make sure I’m not leading you on…”

Akira raised his eyebrows and lifted his head up until he was leaning against two fingers on his jaw. “Well….Are you?”

Akira had a sort of amused and playful look on his face and tone in his voice. Ryuji thought he might have been joking and decided to play along. He mirrored Akira, putting his left elbow on his knee, and leaning against two fingers from his left hand. “I don’t know….Am I?”He replied back. Akira’s face went completely neutral and he quickly turned away from Ryuji. _‘Shiiit...Was he being serious? Did I mess up?’_ Ryuji panicked. He sat back up against the couch and wanted to apologize. Suddenly Akira yawned and stretched his arms up and started to lean back until his head landed in Ryuji’s lap. Ryuji’s breath hitched. He looked down and saw Akira’s eyes were closed, and he was smiling. He also noticed a slight pink blush on Akira’s cheeks. Akira crossed his arms over his chest.

“I should thank Ann for wanting to look for me. But I’m a big boy and can take care of myself. Besides….” Akira finally opened his eyes and looked up at Ryuji. He raised a hand and gently placed it on Ryuji’s cheek. Ryuji leaned into the touch. “I can tell you’re not a heartbreaker, Sakamoto Ryuji.”

“Not a heartbreaker?” Ryuji repeated softly.

“That’s right.”

Suddenly Ryuji gasped loudly. “Oh my god. _Heartbreakers_!”

“What?” Akira was confused.

“Sorry! I just remembered a new anime _Heartbreakers_ is starting today. Ugh what time is it? It should be starting now. We should watch it.” Ryuji grabbed the remote.

“Uhh...Sure.” Akira was shocked but chuckled. It was very much like Ryuji to suddenly remember something completely unrelated to their current conversation and just change the topic altogether. It was kind of jarring and a bit annoying at first, but it became endearing. Usually it was something new Ryuji was hyperfixated on and boy was he cute when he got really excited about something. “What’s it about?”

“Oh this group of high schoolers have the supernatural ability to change people’s hearts and they use it to try to change the hearts of major criminals in their town.”

“That sounds weird, but interesting. How do they do it.”

“Guess we’ll find out!” Ryuji grinned as the shows opening started up.

Akira lifted his head up with his hands to see the screen better, but he noticed Ryuji was sitting with his back against the couch and just turning his head toward the TV, which could not have been comfortable. “Y-you know I could move. If you’re uncomfortable or anything.” Akira offered

“Huh? Nahhh. I’m good. But speaking of uncomfotable….” Ryuji reached over and grabbed a pillow that fell off the side of the couch. He placed his other hand on the back of Akira’s head and gently lifted him up to place the pillow on his lap and Akira’s head down on it. “Better?”

Akira’s cheeks flushed pink again “Y-yeah. Thanks.” He crossed his hands over his chest again. Ryuji lay his hand on top of Akira’s. They glanced at each other and shared a smile before turning back to watch the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't be anywhere near as long (hopefully).


	7. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial of Kamoshida.

Ryuji stood in the fitting room. He squinted his eyes and stared at himself in the mirror. He was so tired.

“How do you like that one sweety?” Ryuji's mother's voice called from just outside the dressing room.

‘If I say I love it, can we go home?’ is what Ryuji wanted to say. His mom decided he needed to get some “nice clothes” to wear for the trial in the morning.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_“I have nice clothes!” Ryuji complained._

_“Of course you do hon. It's just they are all graphic shirts in bright colors. You need something more subdued and formal for court.” His mom explained_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

And there he was, 3 hours later in the dressing room trying on probably his hundredth combination of dress shirt and slacks with his Shujin jacket. (It was really only the fifth shirt and third pants he tried on, but Ryuji is nothing if not dramatic when he's tired.)

His mom knocked on the door. “Honey?”

“Yeah mom. I like it.” And he did. The shirt was a long sleeve, gray button up dress shirt. He had plain black slacks and black dress shoes. It was very different from the vibrant colors and graphic shirts he was used to, which was the point according to his mom. “I'll take these.” He called back.

“That's good. I'll just be sitting outside waiting as you get changed.” She walked off. Ryuji sighed. Finally, they could leave soon. Ryuji had just taken off his jacket and shirt when he felt his phone buzz multiple times. His face lit up immediately. He fished his phone out of his pocket to see the response to the picture he sent a few minutes ago.

 

> KIRA:
> 
> OMG
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> WOOOOW!!!
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Okay who is this dapper gentleman? And what has he done with my Delinquent-Kun!? (∩˃o˂∩)♡
> 
> Delinquent-Kun:
> 
> Really? Dapper Gentleman. (￣(エ)￣)ゞ
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Well you are.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> OOOOH. I should change your contact name to “Dapper Gentleman”
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> What!? No way!!! ( ≧Д≦)
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> What? I thought you hated Delinquent-kun. (•ิ_•ิ)?
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> I never said that!....it's kinda cute…
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Awww.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> You're blushing now aren't you?
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> NO!!!!
> 
> He really wasn't. Until Akira asked. Now his cheeks were a light shade of pink.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Omg you totally are! You have to show me.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Like hell I will!! (; ･`д･´)
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Hehe I knew it you were blushing.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Come on send me a pic. ( ﾟ∀ ﾟ)
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> No way…..it'll be awkward.…
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Pleeeeeeease?
> 
> Ryuji's face kept getting more and more red with each message.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> FINE THEN!

Ryuji grumbled and slowly lifted his phone up to face the mirror again. His face was redder than his favorite shirt, which was currently in a pile in the corner of the fitting room. He looked at himself in the mirror, took a deep breath and snapped a pic to send to Akira. There wasn't a response for what felt like a while. Ryuji was about to send a text asking if Akira was okay, when there was a knock on the door.

“Are you done yet sweetie? We need to go soon.”

“Y-yeah! I'll be right out.” Ryuji called out and quickly changed. He got out and gave his mom the shirt and slacks so they could go pay.

They managed to find two seats on the train home. Ryuji took his phone out and sent a text to Akira. It's been almost thirty minutes since he sent the last pic.

 

> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Hey! Soooo….what did you think?
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> It was too awkward wasn't it? See I told you!!

There was still no response. Ryuji sighed and set the phone in his lap. About a minute passed when his phone buzzed. He picked it up quickly and saw that it was a text from Akira. ‘Finally!’ He opened the text message and….”HUH?!” Ryuji’s voice was much louder and higher pitched than he anticipated.

“Ryuji, honey, what’s wrong?” Mrs. Sakamoto asked worried.

“No-nothing mom!” Ryuji lied.

“Are you sure?” She pressed. “You are completely red.” She reached over and placed a hand on his forehead “You’re shaking and getting hot. Are you coming down with something?”

“N-no. Its….uhh….”

“Oh, I see.” She pulled back her hand and sat back in her seat. “You’re worried about tomorrow still, aren’t you?”

“Wha...I mean YES! That's it! I’m just so nervous about the trial tomorrow!” Which wasn’t a lie per se, but that was definitely not why he was red and shaking.

“Don’t worry sweetie. You’re doing the right thing. And you said you had friends there to help you out. Everything will be fine.”

“Y-yeah….Thanks mom.” Ryuji smiled at her which seemed to satisfy her enough. Once she turned away he grabbed his phone and reread Akira’s text. Just two words.

 

> KIRA:
> 
> Nice legs…

Ryuji frantically scrolled back until he saw the picture he sent. ‘There it is.’ He opened the picture and wanted to die. There he was, standing in in the fitting room. His face was red and turned slightly to look away from the mirror, he was just too embarrassed to keep looking at himself directly like that. He had on his grey long sleeve shirt which went down to his upper thigh. And no pants. The picture cut off just above his ankles. How did he not notice this? Another text came in.

 

> KIRA:
> 
> Soooo….im guessing you didnt really mean to send that….
> 
> Ryuji took a deep breath and typed out a response
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> I didnt realize i wasnt wearing pants….
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> I gotta say tho.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> I am SOO glad you did. You look so fucking hot ;)
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> OMG STOP! It’s embarrassing… ( /)u(\ )
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> It shouldn’t be tho.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Well it is
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Awww….I got an idea that might help. How bout I send you a nice pic?
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> How the hell is that supposed to help me!? (*ﾟﾛﾟ)
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> It’ll make it even.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> What? Nooo….Let’s just forget about it and move on.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Just trust me ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°).

Ryuji started typing another message declining Akira’s offer, but before he could hit send Akira’s picture loaded. Ryuji froze, his finger hovering slightly over the send button. Slowly his finger moved to scroll up and tapped on the picture to see it full sized. Akira was standing in his room in front of a mirror. His face was obscured somewhat by the flash, but Ryuji could tell he wasn't wearing his glasses, and that he was smiling. Akira was only wearing what looked like long pajama bottoms that sat low on his hips. Ryuji gasped softly when his eyes traveled over akira’s bare torso. Ryuji was able to tell by looking, and the numerous times they’ve hugged over the past couple weeks, that Akira was a thin guy. But he didn't expect him to be so tone. His chest was especially defined. His stomach was flat but he could see a v-cut down into his pants. And it looked like he was completely hairless and smooth.

 

> KIRA:
> 
> Figured since you were missing your pants, I should be missing my shirt. That's fair, right?
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Uh. Sure.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> What do ya think?
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> I think...I'm on a train…. with my mom.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Haha aww cute.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> OH WAIT!
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Shit. LMAO (ᗒᗜᗕ)՛̵̖
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Yeah. ( /)u(\ ).  It's nice tho.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Better be more than just “nice”
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Whatevs.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> I'm going to bed now. I'll see you at court tomorrow (,, ･∀･)ﾉ゛
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> groan.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Aww come oon. It won't be that bad.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> groooan.
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> I'll be there for you. And Ann and Shiho.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAN
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Hey no more of that.
> 
> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Fiiine. See ya tomoz. Night （っ・∀・）っ
> 
> KIRA:
> 
> Night! ⊂(・ヮ・⊂)

The teens met up the next morning in front of the courthouse. Akira arrived last and Ryuji blushed and averted his gaze. Originally because of his mistake the previous night. But then he realized he wa she only one not in his Shujin uniform. He came in his new clothes. As if reading Ryuji's mind, Akira hugs him and whispers “Don't worry, everything will be okay. You look great.” He gently pats Ryuji on the back and goes to hug Ann and Shiho. They quickly go inside so they can get seats together. They manage to get seats over on the right side where the witness stand is. Ryuji took the first seat by the aisle, followed by Akira, Ann and Shiho. A few minutes later the attorneys and judge came in, Then the bailiff brought in Kamoshida and all chatter died down. The judge announced that, for simplicity’s sake, everyone will come up alphabetically by surname. They didn’t know how many other students were there as witnesses, but among the three of them that were testifying, Ryuji would go first, followed by Shiho and then Ann. Ryuji sighed, relieved he wasn’t going to be the first person up there. Akira squeezed his leg gently and gave him a soft smile. One by one other students went up and gave their testimonies. As they got closer and closer to S ryuji started getting more and more nervous. He grabbed Akira’s hand and started squeezing it. He was afraid he might hurt Akira, but Akira just squeezed his hand back. Finally his name was called. Ryuji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt Akira move closer to him. “You can do this. If it gets to be too much just look at me and act like I’m the only one you’re talking to.”

Ryuji nodded “Okay.” He got up and went to the witness stand. He gave his testimony and everything was fine for the most part. There was a moment where he felt overwhelmed after one of the questions he was asked. He looked down. It felt like his throat was closing up until he looked back up and saw Akira over the attorney’s shoulder. Akira looked directly at him and nodded, which helped Ryuji finish. He was then allowed to go back to his seat. As soon as Ryuji sat down he hugged Akira. “Thank you.” he whispered. Shiho was next, followed by Ann. Whatever plan the defense had for Kamoshida was thrown out the window with his outburst after Ann’s testimony.

“At any point during your conversations with Kamoshida-san, did you show any sort of reciprocation of his alleged feelings?”

Ann blinked, took a breath, and answered as confidently as she could. “No.”

“YOU LYING WHORE!” Kamoshida sprung up out of his chair. The whole courtroom gasped as the judge banged his gavel and told Kamoshida to sit down. Both Ryuji and Shiho were clinging to Akira. Kamoshida ignored the judge and continued. “HOW DARE YOU SIT THERE AND SAY YOU DIDN’T WANT ME. LOOKING THE WAY YOU DO. EVERYONE KNOWS FOREIGN GIRLS ARE EASY!” At that the judge found him in contempt of court and ordered him to be removed. Ann kept her eyes on Kamoshida. Her face was serious, but her hands, hidden behind the witness stand, were trembling. She tried to steady them by gripping her knees. The judge announced that he found Kamoshida guilty and dismissed everyone.

He turned to Ann “Are you okay, Takamaki-san? Do you need anything?” he said in a low voice.

“I….uh…” She looked up and saw Shiho, Arika and Ryuji heading straight to her as quickly as they could without running. She shook her head. “N-no I’m fine. Thank you.”

He spotted the other three coming up. “Alright. Don’t worry about rushing out of here. You and your friends may take as long as you need.” He walked out.

““ANN!”” They all said in unison.

“Are you okay?” Shiho went to her side. Akira and Ryuji stood in front of the witness stand.

“He’s….gone….” Ann said quietly.

“Yeah. That pervy teacher is gone!” Ryuji nodded

Ann looked up smiling. “We did it.”

“You did it mostly.” Akira pointed out. Ryuji and Shiho nodded. There was already a very strong case against him, but the outburst confirmed everything.

“Let's go.” Ann said, slowly getting up. The four teens left.

Outside the courthouse a number of students were just hanging out. Ryuji yawned “Man I'm tired. And hot.” He yawned again, closing his eyes. He sat down on the retaining wall in front of the courthouse. Akira stood to his right, and Ann and Shiho stood in front of him.Ryuji then started to unbutton his shirt.

“Ryuji!?” Ann exclaimed in a hushed voice. She nudged him.

“What are you doing?” Shiho asked in a similar tone.

Ryuji scowled. “What're ya talkin bout?” He opened his shirt revealing a red shirt, with a black graphic and the words “NO MO’ RULES” in yellow.

“Oh! Thank goodness. I was afraid you were getting undressed.” Ann said, relieved.

“I wouldn't mind that actually.” Akira grinned.

“Ugh. Well of course _you_ wouldn't mind.” Ann joked, lightly pushing Akira.

“Whatever do you mean?” Akira asked in an innocent voice.

“Some of us have standards.” Ann answered.

“Pfft yeah right.” Ryuji scoffed. “You're just mad no one here wants to see you undress.”

“HUH!?”Ann was stunned while Akira and Shiho started laughing.

“He got you!” Shiho said between laughter.

“It's not that funny!” Ann exclaimed, glaring at them. Suddenly there was a noise close by that didn't sound like it came from any of them. “What was that?” Ann and Shiho looked around. Then they heard it again. It sounded familiar but was muffled.

Ryuji groaned “Really? You really brought him here.”

“Him?” Ann asked. Suddenly she heard it again.

_Meooow_

There was no mistaking that sound. Her and Shiho walked closer to Akira. He sighed and unzipped his bag slightly. Morgana's Head popped out of the hole.

““Awww Morgana”” The girls squealed and gently pet him.

“Why did you bring that cat here!?” Ryuji asked, annoyed.

“His name is Morgana!” Akira scolded.

“Whatever. If he wants me to call him by his name, then he needs to stop hating me!” Ryuji proclaimed.

“He doesn't hate you.” Akira said reassuringly. Ann moved over to sit on the other side of Ryuji. Morgana jumped out of the bag onto Ryuji, then over to sit on Ann’s lap.

“See! Why does he like Ann more than me? She wasn’t even there when we saved him.” Ryuji was pouting now.

Ann gently scratched Morgana behind the ear, causing him to purr. “Guess he only likes real blondes.”

Ryuji opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but he just squeaked. Shiho started laughing. Akira covered his mouth. “Y-you're...not really...b-blonde?” Akira asked, barely able to hold back his laughter.

Ann smiled “Nope!” Ryuji groaned.

“Aww come on. Don't be that way.” Akira ruffled Ryuji's hair but gasped when he felt it. “Wow…. It's so soft.”

Ryuji blushed “Y-yeah. Mom said she was alright with me dyeing my hair as long as i took care if it…”

“That's where I come in.” Ann raised her hand.

“You?” Akira asked, full on petting Ryuji who grew more and more red with each passing second.

Ann nodded “Yep! I do a lot of gigs for beauty products and most of the time they give me samples to take home. And it's the really good stuff. I could get you some too.”

“That would be amazing! Thank you, Ann.” Akira smiled.

“H-hey!” Ryuji finally spoke up, his face almost as red as his shirt. “C-can you stop, Aki.”

“Oh shit!” Akira blushed realizing he was petting Ryuji. He pulled his hand away then froze. “Wait what did you say?”

Ryuji looked confused, all three of them were looking at him weird. “Stop?”

“No….after”

“Uhh...Aki..”Ryuji gasped softly.” RA! Akira!.”

“Nooope.” Ann teased.

“You said Aki.” Shiho nudged him with a smirk.

“Ugh fine! Yes I said Aki. Can we go now? I wanna get out of this!” Ryuji stood up and Akira got Morgana back in his bag. As they turned to start walking, they were approached by another student. She had auburn hair and reddish-brown eyes.

“Hello. I’m here checking on everyone after the trial. And I want to personally thank you all for testifying and shedding some light on the crimes Kamoshida committed at school. The four of you…” She stopped and eyed Akira. “Wait you didn’t testify….Wait aren’t you that transfer student?” Akira tensed up immediately. Ryuji saw this and stepped between him and the girl.

“‘S there a problem, Madam President?” Ryuji scowled

She cocked her head to the side, confused. Her eyes went from Ryuji to Akira and back “No problem. I just wanted to formally introduce myself.” She stepped back and held her hand out. “I am Nijima Makoto, the student body president.” Akira reached out and shook her hand. ”Normally, I would have helped guide you around Shujin, but everything was last minute with your transfer. I didn’t even hear about it until the rumours unfortunately started popping up. I must apologize on behalf of the student body.” She bowed.

Akira felt embarrassed. “N-not a problem. It’s fine.” He lied. When Makoto straightened up he spoke again “You said you were checking in on us?”

“Hm? Oh yes. I came here to check up on the students who were testifying today. Show them support. And you?”

“Oh...uh..The same kinda.” Akira smiled and placed a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder.

“I can see that.” Makoto smiled and looked between the four of them. “It seems quite a few of the other students had the same idea.” She suddenly frowned. “Well except one. I haven’t seen him yet. And he was the one that reported Kamoshida in the first place.”

“You know who reported him?” Shiho asked.

Makoto covered her mouth, and looked between the four of them again before dropping her hand. “I guess...it’s okay to say now that the trial is over. Mishima Yuuki was the one that reported Kamoshida to us.” Ryuji, Ann and Shiho gasped. But Akira was confused.

“Mishima? Wait isn’t that our class representative?” He turned to Ann. She nodded. “I haven't seen or heard of him since that volleyball game where he got hit in the head when Kamoshida spiked the ball to him.”

“Correct. He left with a bad concussion. He tells me he couldn’t take it anymore so he told his mom everything and they went to the police with names of everyone he knew got similar treatment or worse.” Her phone rang “Oh pardon me. I have to take this. It’s nice meeting you!” She smiled and rushed off to the side. They started to walk again.

Shiho stopped them suddenly and pointed “There he is.” She said in a soft voice. She pointed out a boy with spiky blue hair, in a slightly oversized black suit with a white shirt. He was rather small, shorter than even Ann, but with the suit it made him look even smaller.

“Mishima?” Akira asked

“Yep.” Ann nodded. They watched him, he stood alone looking out to the street, tugging at the cuff of his right sleeve. “He looks so lost and alone…”

“Damn. I woulda never guessed he was the one that got Kamoshida arrested. Right?” He looked over to Akira, but noticed he wasn’t standing next to him anymore. “Huh?” He looked ahead and saw Akira ran towards Mishima. Without a thought Ryuji followed him. As he got close, Akira hugged Mishima. Ryuji felt a sudden pang of jealousy for a few moments til he got close enough to hear Akira talk.

“ _You didn’t do anything wrong_.” Akira murmured softly. Mishima started to cry and hugged him tightly. Ryuji winced and clicked his tongue, he felt bad for feeling jealous a few moments ago.

He stepped in and hugged Mishima too. “He’s right. If it weren’t for you, that piece of shit Kamoshida would still be at school.”

“R….yu...ji…” Mishima managed to say between sobs. Shortly after Ann and Shiho joined in on the group hug.

“I can’t thank you enough.” Ann said.

“You saved everyone.” Shiho added. They all stood there, hugging Mishima while he cried for a minute or two before he started to calm down. They then collectively released him and took a

“Y-you guys…”Mishimas breathing was still a bit ragged, but it sounded like he wanted to say something.

Ryuji squeezed his shoulder “What is it?”

Mishima took in a deep breath, held it for a few seconds and let it out. “My….my friends said….That if I said something….we wouldn’t be friends again...But...But I--”

“Fuck em!” Akira stated bluntly, interrupting Mishima.

“”Akira?!”” Ryuji, Shiho and Ann said at once.

“Wh-what!?” Mishima was stunned.

“Honestly. If they won’t stand behind you for exposing Kamoshida, then fuck em all. You got us now. Right guys?” Akira looked at the other 3.

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji gave Mishima a thumbs up.

“Of course!” Ann nodded

“You know I’m always here for you.” Shiho smiled.

“You guys…” Mishima looked like he was about to cry again.

“But no more crying!” Ryuji declared, pointing at Mishima’s face.

“R-RIGHT! Sorry.” Mishima wiped his face.

“Quit it!” Ann nudged Ryuji.

“I was just messin with ya.” Ryuji smiled and threw his arm around Mishima’s shoulder. “You can cry as much as you want!”

“Th-thanks...I...I think I’m done though.” Everyone laughed. Mishima was quiet for a moment but then he started to laugh too.

“Oh there you are!” A familiar voice called out. They all turned and it was Makoto. “I was looking all over to check on you, but looks like these guys beat me to it.” She smiled warmly.

Mishima smiled and blushed slightly. “Y-yeah. They’re...great.”

“Good to hear. But now that I have you here, I do have some bad new. We are still having exams next week.”

“F’REAL!?” Ryuji exclaimed while the others groaned. “Ya mean after all this shit, we still hafta take exams so soon?”

Makoto nodded. “Yes unfortunately, I was unable to convince the Principal to postpone exams. I barely was able to get him to allow school to be off today.”

“Oh.” Ryuji felt bad for blowing up at her announcement. “Well thanks for that at least.”

“No problem. I have to go now, my sister is leaving. I hope to see you all soon.” She nodded and walked off.

“I’m gonna head home and just pas out. “Ann yawned.

“Yeah these past few days have been exhausting!” Shiho turned to Mishima. “You coming”

“Uh.” Mishima looked at them, then turned to Akira and Ryuji, and back.

Ann smiled and shook her head “They’re big boys and can take care of themselves.”

“Wait what’s that supposed to mean for me?” Mishima asked.

“Don’t think too much about it. Come on, let's go home!” Shiho grabbed Mishima and walked off with Ann. The three waved at Ryuji and Akira as they left.

“What was that about?” Ryuji turned to Akira.

“You know Ann better than me.”  Akira shrugged with a smirk.

“Oh cut the shit. ‘They’re big boys and can take care of themselves’ is exactly what you told me Sunday.” Ryuji moved so he was standing in front of akira and looked at him, straight in the eyes.

“Oh you remembered?” Akira tried dodging the subject. An intense glare from Ryuji told him he failed. “Fine yes we talked.”

“About us?”

“Yes. I just told her what I said to you Sunday.” Akira answered

“Well okay.” Ryuji turned around and they started walking. Akira recalled the conversation he had with Ann.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_“Thanks for worrying about me Ann! But you don’t have to” Akira said as they walked to the train station._

_“So Ryuji told you.” Ann rolled her eyes_

_“Don’t blame him. I made him tell me what you talked about.”_

_“You knew?” Ann’s eyes grew wide._

_“You really didn’t make it hard to figure out….To be honest you’re kind of a bad actor.” Akira admitted_

_“RUDE!” Ann turned red out of embarrassment. “But you’re sure?”_

_“He’s the nicest person I’ve ever known.” Akira admitted._

_“Really? Are we talking about the same Ryuji?” Ann teased._

_Akira laughed and looked down “It doesn’t help he’s adorable as hell without even trying. I think….” he looked up suddenly and turned to Ann. “No I will! I’m going to ask him out on a date tomorrow after the trial!”_

_“WHAT!?” Ann exclaimed. She then squealed and  jumped and hugged him, almost tackling him to the ground. “Oh my god YES! That would be so cute!”_

_Akira was taken aback by her sudden outburst and hug“Th-thanks.”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“So I was thinking--”

“HEY!” Ryuji suddenly turned around. “Oh sorry you were saying something?”

 _‘Would you like to go on a date with me?’_ Akira thought. He blushed slightly and shook his head “It’s nothing. What were you saying?” _'Coward'_

“Uh ok.” Ryuji furrowed his brows but continued. “I was gonna ask you for this weekend, but with exams next week, it probably isn't a good idea.”

“Huh? Ask me what?” Akira could feel his heart beating in his head. _Could Ryuji be asking him out?_

“Wanna come over next Saturday after exams?” Ryuji asked

“O-over?”

“Yeah to my place. Right after school. My rooms definitely smaller than yours, but we could still hang out and watch some anime. Mom works late but she said she'll be back to make dinner so you can stay for that if you want.”

 _‘Oh…..OH! He...he wants me to come over to his place. Alone. And...and then….meet his mom and have dinner together.’_ Akira was stunned. He felt like he was struck by lightning.

“You okay, dude?” Ryuji asked. He looked concerned.

Akira didn't move for a few seconds. Then he shook his head quickly a couple times. He looked Ryuji in his eyes. Akit as cheeks were bright pink. “Yeah. I would love to. It'll be so much fun.” He smiled, trying to cover up the fact he wanted to jump for joy right now.

“Great. Let's go. I need to get out of these nice clothes already!” Ryuji said tugging on his gray shirt.

“Of course! Wouldn't want the general public to see you as a model citizen.” Akira laughed.

Ryuji started laughing then stopped, realizing what Akira said “HEY!” He exclaimed. Akira kept laughing and started running off “Get back here!” Ryuji ran after him all the way to the station.

* * *

That night Akira walked up the steps to his room. LeBlanc had been closed a couple hours so it was already dark. He just got back from the public bath. And he needed it. Even though he didn't have to testify, he still felt the stress of the past couple days. He was just wearing gray sweat pants with a towel draped over his neck.

 _Mreowr_ Morgana greeted him from the dresser at the top of the stairs.

Akira reached over and scratched behind his ears. “It's been a long day for you too huh?” Morgana purred in response. “Yeah I bet. Come on. Let's go to bed.” Akira walked to his bed. Morgana jumped down from the dresser and followed him. Akira lied down on the bed and Morgana jumped up on top of him and curled up on Akira's stomach. Just as he started to fall asleep, his phone went off. He picked it up.

 

 

> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> HEY! Sorry I know it's late and you're probably already asleep so you don't have to respond. But I wanted to show you something.
> 
>  

A picture.message came in. Akira opened it and it was a screenshot of his contact info with the name Aki. Akira blushed.

 

 

> Delinquent-kun:
> 
> Just thought you'd like to see. Goodnight, Aki.
> 
>  

_Meooow_ Morgana stared at Akira

 

“He's just so….good…” Akira sighed.

 

 

> Aki:
> 
> I love it. Goodnight, my Delinquent-kun.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays. I actually have to work at work now. Can you believe that? Also I'm gonna do one more chapter then put this fic on hold til I update my other ones (and possibly start a new one). Hopefully i make it worth your while!


	8. Friends with Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira goes home with Ryuji.

Ryuji’s keys jingled as he unlocked the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned back to look at Akira. “I hope you ain’t expectin’ anything fancy. It’s kinda plain and small for two people.”

“I live in the attic with no door above a coffee shop without it’s own shower.” Akira points out with a shrug.

“Ha good point. Okay then.” Ryuji turned back to the door, but still didn't turn the door knob. His hand was shaking.  _ ‘Come on. You’re the one that invited him. Open the door!  _ ’ Ryuji tried to will himself to turn the doorknob, but he wouldn’t budge. Then he felt Akira press up against him. Akira wrapped one arm around Ryuji’s waist, and the other arm he reached out and placed his hand on top of Ryuji’s. Ryuji’s face was bright red and he could feel himself getting hotter, but he couldn’t keep from smiling. “Wh-what are ya doin?” He asked.

Slowly, Akira turned his hand opening the door. “Looked like you needed a little help with the door.” Akira said. Ryuji couldn't see his face, but he could tell Akira was smirking. Probably blushing too. God Akira could have the cutest face right now, but Ryuji couldn’t see it because he was facing the other direction. So unfair!

“Y-yeah, it's a….a heavy door.” Ryuji said pulling the door open.

Akira chuckled “Yeah I can see that.” Once the door was open, he let go of Ryuji and took a step back.

Ryuji stepped aside and gestured Akira to go in first. Ryuji followed him in and closed the door behind them. He turned on the lights for the entrance hall and guided him down the hall and through the door on the right. Ryuji turned on the lights and turned to Akira “This is our living room and dining room.” He gestured to the right and there was an old couch set in front of a flat-screen tv. Just behind Ryuji was an average sized rectangular table with 4 chairs around it. Ryuji turned around and pointed to the right corner of the room. “There’s the kitchen. And…” He pointed to another door behind the dining table. “That’s mom’s room. Kinda simple but it works for us.” Ryuji shrugged.

Akira walked up in front of Ryuji and slowly turned in a circle, taking in every part of the room. “It’s so warm and homey in here.” He faced Ryuji with a smile. “I like it.”

“Oh...well....” Ryuji blinked a couple times and blushed. He didn’t expect that answer “Thanks.” He coughed and turned around and walked back out into the entrance hall. Akira followed him. Ryuji stops at a door immediately across from the one going to the living room and lightly hits it with his open palm “This is the bathroom. And this.” He makes an immediate right face and stands in front of the door at the end of the hall. He looks to Akira and smiles “...is my room.” He opens the door and gestures Akira in. Akira walked in slowly. The room was dimly lit by light from the outside. “Oh let me get that.” Ryuji walked in and turned on the light.

Akira looked around. Across from him were a couple bookshelves filled with manga, anime and some video games. There were a couple figurines on top of them. To his right there was a TV with a DVD player and a video game console. Immediately to his left was a long desk with a laptop and a couple books and notebooks on it. Up against the wall to the left was a full size bed. It had a plain red quilt and looks like one pillow. There were posters and wall scrolls all over the walls.

“Wow it’s….” Akira started, looking around the room.

“Yeah not much but it works.” Ryuji smiled and scratched the back of his head.

“Clean!.” Akira finished his sentence facing Ryuji. He was right, aside from a few articles of clothing and the quilt hanging off the bed, the room was very clean and organized.

“Ummm thanks?” Ryuji cocked his head to the side, confused.

“I just never thought Delinquent-kun would be so clean and organized.” Akira smirked.

“H-HEY!” Ryuji scowled.

Akira turned away and put his bag down. “Let’s see what he has to say about it.”

“Please, Akira. Don’t” Ryuji pleaded. But it was too late. Akira opened his bag and Morgana hopped out.

_ Mrowr?  _ Morgana stood there, tail raised looking around the room. He took a few steps forward and he slowly started to lower his tail.

“If he messes up ANYHTING in my room, he ain’t allowed here anymore! Got it?” Ryuji declared

Akira chuckled “Don’t worry he’ll be good. And I’ll watch him.” Ryuji shook his head and rolled his eyes from behind Akira. Akira stood back up and something on the desk caught his eye. “What’s this?”

“N-nothing!” Ryuji tried to grab it, but Akira already picked it up. It was a notebook with a drawing of what looked like a boy. He had white hair and pink eyes a star on the right side of his face below his eye. He was wearing a white jacket with pink on the inside. He has blue socks and white boots with pink lining. And it looks like he had rabbit ears.

Akira turned back to Ryuji. “Did you draw this? It's reaĺly good.”

“Th-thanks.” Ryuji blushed.  “He….He's not my character though!” He added quickly. “He's the main character from this game, 1bitheart.”

“Really? What's It about?” Akira asked.

“Well, uhh...you play as that character, his name is Nanase Yoshi, but he goes by Nanashi. He’s a shut in and suddenly a girl appears and tells him he needs to go out and make friends. And the game is you making friends. There’s a bunch of characters.”

“Are they all cute like Bunny Boy?”

“Ummm… yeah I guess.” Ryuji answered. “Can you give it back now?” He reached out to try to get his notebook back.

Akira pulled it away, just out of Ryuji’s reach “No way! I have to look through the whole thing. You’re a mama’s boy, you keep your room clean, and you draw? You’re like the worst delinquent in history!” He teased, stepping back as Ryuji tried again to take his notebook back. Ryuji growled and lunged and managed to grab Akira’s arm. Akira tried to jump back, but Ran into Ryuji’s bed. “AH!” he yelled out as he fell back onto Ryuji’s bed.

“Whoa!” Ryuji exclaimed as he fell forward on top of Akira. He moved slightly so his head wouldn’t hit Akira’s and fell face first onto his bed. They both lay there without moving. Akira gripped the sheets, fighting back the urge to wrap his arms around Ryuji. Ryuji groaned and pushed himself up and faced Akira. It took him a few moments to really register what was happening. He was in his room, on top of Akira, on his bed. Alone. Their faces were inches away from each other. They locked eyes and blushed. “Hey..” Ryuji bit his bottom lip.

“...Hey.” Akira’s lips parted and his breath hitched.

_ So…. _

_ ….close… _

Ryuji rolled over to his right. His face is still red “I…. I guess you can still look through it. I know they're not very good.”

Akira sits up and looks down to Ryuji “What're you talking about?”

“My doodles. They're lame I know but--”

“NO WAY!” Akira exclaimed, cutting Ryuji off.

“Huh!?” Ryuji sat up now.

“They’re great. And so cute. I like your drawings a lot.” Akira smiled.

“O-oh….geez….thanks.” Ryuji's looked away and scratched the back of his neck. He blushed but smiled. He looked back and noticed Akira had gone through quite a few pages. “That one is all characters from 1bitheart that I like.”

“Really?” Akira looked back down and turned the page. “Could I watch you play it?”

“Sure but wouldn’t you rather play it yourself?” Ryuji asked, leaning against Akira to look at his notebook.

“Well yeah...but something tells me you’d get mad at me for ‘playing it wrong.’” Akira smirked.

“HEY!” Ryuji pushed Akira, who just started laughing. “YOU were the one that said he wanted to play cards, and told me the rules, then broke them all!”

“Yeah yeah.” Akira chuckled and got up. “I can get a chair from the dining room right?

“Yeah sure…” Ryuji was still pouting.

Akira just ruffled his hair. He turned to walk out but then stopped. “Where’s Morgana?”

“What do you mean ‘Where’s Morgana’? You said you were watching him.” Ryuji stood up

“I-I was but then….we…”Akira looked away.

_ We fell on the bed _

“O-oh...well. Let’s look for him.” They looked around the room but couldn’t find him. Ryuji turned and saw the door to his room was still open “Maybe he went out to the living room.”

“Maybe…” Akira was on the floor looking under the bed but didn’t see anything. He sat up on his legs and noticed a door in front of Ryuji’s bed that was open ajar. “What’s that?”

“That? Oh my closet.” Ryuji answered. Akira got up and walked toward the closet. Ryuji followed and they both walked inside. They couldn’t see him in there either. “Not here either. I'm gonna check the living room.” Ryuji walked out.

Akira started to walk out but stopped when he heard something. “What was that?” He turned back around.

“What was what?” Ryuji came back.

“Shhh.” Akira held up a finger to his mouth and walked toward the back corner.

“Don’t ask me something then shush me when I answer!” Ryuji snapped.

“SH!” Akira held his hand up. Ryuji groaned but followed quietly.The sound was getting louder “It’s right… Oh.” He found Morgana.

“Oh good we found him.” Ryuji stated. Morgana was asleep in a gray cat bed that was facing away from the door. “Let’s...uhhh” Ryuji looked up and noticed Akira staring at him. “What are you lookin at?” Akira looked at Morgana, and back to him. He started to blush under Akira’s gaze.

“You….got him a bed?” Akira asked.

“Uhh….” Ryuji looked away and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah…AH!” Ryuji squeaked as Akira suddenly hugged him.

“I knew you loved him.” Akira murmured.

“W-well yeah. Of course. He’s…”Ryuji gulped. “Ours….”

“Ours huh?” Akira smirked.  

“Yeah...i mean even though he’s an asshole to me.” Ryuji crossed his arms.

“Yeah Yeah. I’m gonna get a chair so I can watch you play.” Akira walked off to the dining room.

Ryuji sighed as he watched Akira leave. He turned to Morgana, still sleeping in the corner “You’re a lot more trouble than you're worth y’know?”  He said softly. He walked over and sat down on the floor next to the cat bed. He smiled and reached over to scratch Morgana behind the ear. “But that’s okay...You’re there for Akira and watch out for him when I’m not there. And you make him happy. Which makes me happy.” Ryuji sits back. “He’s too good to have gone through all that bullshit. But he won’t have to go through anymore. Not without me anyways…” He laughs. “Can’t believe I’m sittin in my closet talkin to a cat about this. A sleeping cat even! Well since I’m already here and you can’t even understand me. I guess I might as well say it...I….I think I might….” he sighed and looked ahead. “I really li--”

“Ryuji! Where are you?” Akira’s voice came from his room.

Ryuji jumped up “COMING!” He walked out

“Why were you still in there?” Akira asked. He set the chair down next to Ryuji's desk chair.

“Oh nothin’ just makin sure my clothes were not close enough for him to mess with when he wakes up.” He goes to close the closet door but then stops and leaves it open.

“You’re gonna leave it open?”

Ryuji shrugged “Yeah. He’ll definitely freak out if he wakes up and the door’s closed.

“And you can’t let that happen to our son.” Akira chuckled.

Ryuji blushed “Shaddap! Do you wanna watch me play this or not!?” Akira just nodded. Ryuji sat down and opened up his laptop and started the game up. As it was loading, Akra leaned against Ryuji.Ryuji smiled and started playing.

“OH!” Akira exclaimed after one of the characters was introduced.

“W-what?”

“It’s him!” He pointed at the character who had indigo hair and pink stripes. The screen said “Natsukage Suoh.”

“Uhhh...Yes...it’s him….” Ryuji was confused.

Akira grabbed the notebook he was looking through earlier and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. “It’s him!” he held up the notebook. “The one you drew kissing Bunny Boy!”

“Ah!” Ryuji squeaked

“He’s sooo cute. I love him already.” Akira murmured.

“Y-yeah. That’s why I...uh….” Ryuji coughed “ship them…”

“I’m just learning more and more about you every second I’m here.” Akira states.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Ryuji snaps, Akira just smirks in response. Ryuji rolls his eyes and continues playing.

After meeting a couple more characters, Akira nudged Ryuji in the side. “Hey. When does this character show up?” He pointed at the bottom of the page. It was a chibi character with black hair and gray eyes. He had a white masquerade-like mask and wore a long black trenchcoat, black pants and dark gray vest. He also had cat ears, which Akira loved the most.

“AH!” Ryuji's gasped and looked away.

“He’s so cute. I think he's my favorite.” Akira stated.

“He…” Ryuji tried to speak.

“Hmm?”

“Hesnotinthegame.” Ryuji muttered quietly.

“I couldn't hear you.”

“He’s not...in the game…”Ryuji admitted.

“Then who is it?”Akira asked.

Ryuji was silent.

“Is he an original character?”

Still silence.

“Ryuuujiii. Come oooon.” Akira whined and shook Ryuji.

“...oo….” Ryuji muttered.

“Huh?”

“You..”

“Me?” Akira looked back down at the drawing. Staring at it closer he started to recognize himself in it. His face flushed. “You…”

“Do you wanna keep watching me play or looking at my notebook?” Ryuji growled. His voice sounded mad, but the redness of his cheeks said he was embarrassed.

Akira closed the notebook and set it on the desk. “That’s enough of your adorable drawings.”

“Should I keep playing?” Ryuji asks, still not looking at Akira.

“You can….” Akira trailed off.

“You’re bored aren’t you? I knew it!”

“No no no!” Akira insisted. “I’m just...kinda...tired.” He admitted.

“Oh well. That’s okay.  . I'm kinda tired too... Do you wanna go home?” Ryuji asked, looking away from Akira.

“What? No way! I was just thinking the couch.”

“Why? My bed’s right there.”

Akira blushed “R-right. I just figured….since you were tired and all…”

“We should both be able to fit just fine.” Ryuji shrugged. “Oh! But I only have one pillow. Well...two but the second one I have to use for my leg.” He quickly added

“Yes. Of course.” Akira nodded. Ryuji stood up and went to his bed, pulling the comforter back. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Akira. He pat the side of the bed behind him. Akira took a breath and walked over. He kept his eyes forward and climbed over to the side of the bed that was against the wall and laid down. Ryuji laid down next to him and pulled his quilt over both of them.

Akira closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but his mind was buzzing with thoughts of the boy in the bed next to him. He sighed and turned his head to Ryuji and opened his eyes. It looked like Ryuji managed to fall asleep.  _ God he was so cute.  _ Akira smiled. As if feeling Akira staring at him, Ryuji opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. He slowly rolled over to his right side and faced Akira with a smile. Akira gulped. He followed suit and rolled over onto his left side.

Ryuji's pillow was just barely big enough for both of them to lie on their backs next to each other, and still have their heads on the pillow. But now that they rolled onto their sides, towards each other, they were very close. Most of Akira's vision was taken up by Ryuji's cute, smiling face. He hoped his face looked the same to Ryuji. Suddenly, Ryuji's brows furrowed. Akira was about to ask what was wrong when he saw Ryuji's hand come up and slowly take off his glasses. Akira gasped softly. Once his glasses were taken off completely, Ryuji leaned back to place them on the night stand next to the bed. He turned back to face Akira. And there they were. Staring at each other again.  _ So close  _ . Akira inhaled and held his breath. He closed his eyes and slowly moved in closer to Ryuji.

“Mm!?” Akira tried to gasp, but it came out as a soft hum. Akira was stopped when Ryuji moved in and pressed his lips against Akira's. Akira could feel his whole body heating up. Ryuji pulled back and Akira opened his eyes to see that cute face smirking back at him. Without another thought, Akira sharply inhaled and moved in and kissed Ryuji. He placed his hand behind Ryuji's head and he felt Ryuji's hand grab the back of his shirt. This time the kiss was more passionate. They moaned into each other's mouths. They're lips parted and tongues lashed against each other.  Akira could feel heat coming up the nape of Ryuji's neck as his teeth gently grazed Akira's tongue.They pulled back and started panting softly.

Ryuji rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Akira stayed on his side, but moved closer to Ruji. “So.” Ryuji started. Finally breaking the silence of the past ten or so minutes. He kept looking up at the ceiling “I’ve been wantin’ to do that since you walked me to the subway that night.” He turned his head and looked at Akira. “How long have you been waitin’?”

Akira blushed. “Uhh….well. Since I met you.”

Ryuji laughed. “You wanted to kiss me after I almost punched you in the face?”

“What can I say? I dig a bad boy.” Akira chuckled. He laid his head down on Ryuji’s right shoulder. Ryuji’s gently ran his hand up and down Akira’s back. “Nah but...Right after that. When I asked about my classroom. You just looked so apologetic and lost. I had the urge to kiss you and let you know it was okay.”

“Maybe you should have.” Ryuji smirked.

“Maybe.” Akira laid his hand on Ryuji’s chest.

“Hey...sooo..So what are we now?” Ryuji asked

“Hm.” Akira idly drew shapes on Ryuji’s chest with his fingers  “We don’t really  **have** to be anything.” Akira answered.

“I think the ‘we’re not really anything’ ship sailed when we kissed.” Ryuji raised his left hand and held up two fingers. “Twice.”

Akira giggled “That's true. What about friends with benefits?”

Ryuji winced “Doesn’t that usually mean sex?”

“It doesn't have to. But if you’re not comfortable with it, it’s fine.” Akira said.

“What about…...Friends with romance?” Ryuji suggested.

Akira snorted “ _ What  _ ?” He tried very hard not to start laughing.

“Well it makes sense. We’re friends. He hang out. We hug a lot. And now we kiss.”

Akira chuckles “Alright, We’re friends with  _ romance  _ .” Akira pushed himself up so he could look Ryuji in the eyes. “I just don’t want you feeling like we’re rushing, or i’m pressuring you. This is first for both of us.”

“Well…” Ryuji started.

“Wait you’ve been with someone before?” Akira asked.

“Kinda…”

“A girlfriend?” Akira asked

“Not...really…” Ryuji started turning red.

“A boyfriend?” Akira pushed.

“Not...really…” Ryuji pursed his lips and glanced at Akira. He sighed and continued. “I did have….kind of a thing with a guy last year. Never really went on dates, but we'd come here or go to his place when our parents were out and cuddle and kiss. But never make out like we just did.”

“So I’m not the first guy you’ve had in this bed huh?” Akira said.

“Hey.” Ryuji flicked Akira on the nose.

Akira winced “Ow! What was that for?”

“Don’t do that. Don’t compare yourself to him. He left me all alone after the shit with me and Kamoshida. You know all the worst things about me and you’re here.” Ryui trailed off.

“Ryuji…”

Ryuji pushed himself up so his face was level with Akira’s “You’re better than he could ever hope to be.

Akira smiled and gently kissed Ryuji. “Hey. Can I do something?”

“Uhh….Sure?” Ryuji didn’t know  what to expect. “OOF!” He grunted when Akir rolled over on top of him. Ryuji blushed “H-hey…”

“Hey.” Akira smiled. “You landed on top of me earlier, and thought it would be cute if I got to do the same to you.”

“And how is it?” Ryuji asked, amused.

“Amazing.” They both laughed. “I’m not bothering your leg am I?”

Ryuji shook his head. “No it’s good.” Ryuji gently placed his hands on both sides of Akira’s face. “Why are you so cute?”

“That’s funny, I was gonna say the same thing about you.” Akira also placed his hands on the sides of Ryuji’s face. “My Delinquent-kun.” He added softly.

“My Aki-kun.” Ryuji said softly. They leaned in towards each other and shared a deep, passionate kiss. Ryuji then laid his head back down on his pillow and Akira laid his head down on Ryuji’s chest.

* * *

 

“Ryuji!”

Ryuji woke up when he heard his mom calling his name. He opened his eyelids slightly. Everything was dark. Did he really sleep that long? And why was it so hot?

He heard two knocks on his door. “Honey are you home?” His mother’s voice called out from the other side.

“Yeah.” Ryuji called back weakly. He tried to get out of bed, but for some reason he couldn’t move. It felt like something was weighing down on him.

“May i come in?” his mother asked.

“Yeah.” Ryuji rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room, making sure everything was neat. Videogames put away. No clothes on the floor. Notebooks neatly stacked on his desk. Akira sleeping on his chest. The closet door….Wait. He glanced back down at the messy black hair belonging to the boy currently asleep on top of him. Ryuji gently shook him by the shoulder “Hey, Aki. Wake up!” Akira just groaned and hugged him tighter. Ryuji would find that so cute if it wasn’t for his mom who was about to open the door any minute. _ ’What now?  _ ’ Ryuji squirmed, trying to get up. But Akira just held him tighter each time he moved. ‘  _ Fuck it  _ .’Ryuji sighed and waited. His door opened, and the light from the hallway flooded in.

“Honey i’m… Oh.” She stopped when she saw them on the bed. She looked surprised. She slowly closed her mouth, blinked slowly a few times and smiled. “I’m going to start on dinner. I’ll get you two when it’s done.” She whispered.

Ryuji nodded and she closed the door. He threw his head back on the pillow and breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced back down at Akira, who was still somehow asleep after everything. And still tightly holding Ryuji, though not so tight that Ryuji was uncomfortable. Ryuji chuckled and leaned forward. He kissed the top of Akira’s head, wrapped his arms around him, and laid his head down to sleep.

* * *

 

About an hour later, Akira started to slowly stir. He moved his hands down to the mattress by his waist and slowly pushed himself up. He arched his back to stretch it out. “AH!” moaned softly when he felt it pop. ‘I definitely have to rethink this sleeping position next time. But it was worth it.’ He looked down and smiled. ‘Ryuji.’ He leaned over onto his left hand and reached his right hand out to touch Ryuji's face. His hand was merely inches away when Ryuji grabbed his wrist and smiled.

“What do we have here? Trying to take advantage of a poor innocent boy in his sleep?” Ryuji smirked

“Innocent?” Akira snorted.

“Yes innocent! Here I am trying to sleep and you try to touch my face!” Ryuji answered.

“Well if you saw me reach for your face, then you weren't asleep.” Akira smirked.

Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Ugh just come here!” He pulled Akira's arm. Akira yelped as he was pulled since he lost balance from his left arm. hand. Ryuji let go and placed his hands on Akira’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Akira giggled against Ryuji’s lips. “Why are you so cute?” Ryuji asked.

Akira chuckled “That’s funny. I was going to ask you the same thing.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing Akira to sit up and turn to the door. “Ryuji, honey, dinner is ready. Make sure to wake your friend up.”

Akira tensed up. “Y-your mom’s home…”

“Yeah she came home like an hour ago.” Ryuji yawned and sat up. Akira was now sitting in his lap. “And she opened my door to tell me she was going to start dinner.” Ryuji yawned.

“A-and you didn’t wake me up!?” Akira started to panic.

“I tried. But you just wouldn’t wake up. And you just hugged me tighter.” Ryuji answered with a smile.

“Ah!” Akira blushed. “So...she just saw…”

“You asleep on top of me, yeah…. Oh.” Ryuji has woken up enough to really hear himself and see how red Akira’s face is. “Probably should’nta said all that. Guess I don’t really have a filter when I’m still waking up.”

“You have a filter?” Akira manages to joke, which helped calm his nerves and makes him smile.

“OI!” Ryuji exclaims. They started to get out of bed and started walking towards the bedroom door. Akira grabs his glasses from the nightstand

“But I guess it’s better that i know she saw us….in case she says anything.” Akira’s smile fades again.

“Don’t worry. If she manages to love me after all these years, she’ll sure as hell like you.” Ryuji shrugs.

“Ryuji…”Akira looked worried.

“That uh….was supposed to be a joke.” Ryuji scratches the back of his head. “Ah! Man I’m just fucking all this up, ain’t I?”

Akira manages a chuckle. “No, you’re not fucking all this up. You’re only fucking most of this up.”

“Gee thanks.” Ryuji replies flatly with a smirk. He’s standing at the door now. Akira walked up right behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ryuji feels a slight chill run down his spine as Akira nuzzles his neck. He takes a deep breath. “You ready?”

Akira doesn’t answer immediately. He squeezes Ryuji tighter then loosens his grip as he sighs. “Yeah.” He answers finally.

Ryuji doesn’t move. He huffs. “I’m not.” He suddenly turns to face Akira. He leans in and throws his arms around Akira’s neck as he kisses him. Akira moans against Ryuji’s lips. The heat rises between both of them as their lips parted and tongues met. They slowly broke away, lips still parted, and opened their eyes, and there was a small strand of spit connected to both their bottom lips. Ryuji suddenly got embarrassed and wiped his mouth.

Akira just smiled. “Ready now?” Ryuji just nodded and turned to open the door. They walked out to the living room where Ryuji’s mom was sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Hey mom!”

“Oh, Hey sweetie.” She turned back to face them.

Ryuji nervously rubbed his arm “Mom… This is Akira.”

“Kurusu Akira. Pleased to meet you, Sakamoto-san” Akira introduced himself and bowed. At the sound of his voice Morgana jumped up on top of the couch and stared at Akira, his tail coiled around him.

“”Morgana!?””

“I assume you’re his owner.” Ryuji’s mom stood up and scratched under Morgana’s chin. She turned and bowed to Akira. “I am Sakamoto Mai. You may call me Mai. Pleased to meet you Akira-kun.” She looked at him with a smile. Akira returned it, feeling a lot less nervous than before.

“Here let me take him.” Akira picked up Morgana.

“It’s fine you can leave him out. He scared me at first because I didn’t see him. I guess when I opened Ryuji’s door he ran out and followed me. But he’s been keeping me company while you two slept.” Akira and Ryuji shifted uncomfortably. ” He’s just lovely.”

“Aww that’s so nice.” Akira smiled and set Morgana back down.

“Are you boys ready to eat?” Mai asked.

“What’d ya make?” Ryuji asked.

“Your favorite. Teriyaki salmon.”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji exclaimed and pumped his fist in the air.

“Ryuji, language.” Mai scolded.

“Oh sorry mom. I mean HECK YEAH!”

“Oh my god, Ryuji.” Akira facepalmed.

“What?” Ryuji shrugged. Akira couldn’t tell if he was being serious or joking right now. He smiled behind his hand because he found it so cute.

“Alright. Let’s all wash our hands and I’ll serve dinner.” Mai turned around and went into her room. Ryuji grabbed Akira’s hand and walked him over to his bathroom. Ryuji released Akira’s hand and turned on the water. Ryuji grabbed the soap and they started washing their hands. After a couple seconds, Akira grabbed Ryuji's’ hand and smiled. Ryuji leaned over to kiss Akira, making him giggle and kiss back. Without looking down, Ryji turned off the water and grabbed the towel off the wall. They dried their hands, and finally pulled away from the kiss.

They stared at each other smiling and Akira went in for a quick peck before turning back to the dining room. “Come on.” He said.

“So this is your home now?” Ryuji teased with a smile. But he followed Akira anyways. They arrived to the dining room just in time for Mai to serve their food. They all sat down and began to eat. They chatted over dinner, mostly about Akira so Mai could get to know him a little bit better. They talked about how Ryuji and him met, his interests, and possible future goals (a subject Ryuji made was steered away from him as much as possible). Akira even revealed why he was here and had a record. Mai responded by practically jumping out of her chair to hug him “You poor thing.” It took everything in him to keep from crying in her arms. It also helped that Ryuji was holding his hand. But then Mai asked the one question Akira hoped he wouldn’t get. “But what about your parents?”

“Huh? Oh yeah. I don’t think you ever mentioned ‘em.” Ryuji adds

Akira goes red as Mai sits back down. “Well….They’re businesspeople. International traders.”

“What’s that?” Ryuji asks.

“Well they negotiate and trade stocks and assets.” Akira explained.

“Ohhh I think I get it….Wait is that why you say ‘it’s a deal’ all the time?”  Ryuji wonders.

“Ah...Haha uh yeah. Work often came home and I loved listening to my parents when they worked. It was so interesting to me. Some things just stuck.”

“Have you talked with your parents since you came here?” Mai asked

“N-no I haven’t. We haven’t been in touch since then. My arrest was “bad for business” so I-”

“HEY!” Ryuji desperately interrupted. “Is everyone done? I can go ahead and wash the dishes!”

“Oh. Yes sweety. I’m done. Are you, dear?” She turned to Akira who nodded. She noticed how down Akira looked and realized Ryuji was trying to change the subject for his sake.

“Okay!” Ryuji jumped up and took the dishes to the kitchen to wash them.

“Oh Akira, would you like to see some of Ryuji’s baby pictures?” Mai asked

“WHAT!?” Ryuji yelled from the kitchen.

Akira perked up almost instantly “Oh yes! I would love to. I wanna see what Ryuji looked like with his natural hair!”

“Akira NO!”

“Oh! I have a lovely photo from his first day of school last year. You’re going to love it.” They moved to the living room area and Mai went to grab a photo album. Ryuji wanted to stop it from happening but he told his mom he would do the dishes. So that's what he was going to do.

About a minute later he finished and ran to the couch. “Oh my god, he’s so cute.” Akira said. Ryuji was too late. He groaned and walked over plopped down on the couch next to Akira, who held up the picture of him from last year by his face. “Wow. You look so different. But I think I like the blond a little bit more.” He smiles and ruffles Ryuji’s hair. Ryuji grumbled but blushed. Akira turned back and continued looking through the photo album with Mai. Ryuji eventually snuggled up close to him and started watching over Akira’s shoulder. They stayed like that while Ryuji and Mai recounted stories of every picture, smiling and laughing.

* * *

 

“It’s getting late. I think it’s time for me to go.” Akira announced, detangling himself from Ryuji and stretching.

Mai checked her watch “Oh my is it that late already?” She stood up and put the photo album away

Akira tried standing up, but Ryuji was still holding him. “Do you hafta go?” Ryuji asked softly.

Akira just smiled “You know I do.” Ryuji groaned but let go of Akira. “You can walk me to the station.”

“Okay.” Ryuji smiled. Akira got up and started getting his things. As if sensing it was time to go, Morgana appeared and jumped into Akira’s bag.

Mai walked back over and hugged Akira “It was so nice to finally meet you, Akira-kun. Now I know why my son has been much happier since the school year started.”

“M-MOM!” Ryuji exclaimed with a blush.

Akira giggled. “Thank you, Mai-san. He’s made me happier too.”

“AKIRA!!” Ryuji yelled louder. Mai and Akira laughed. “Let’s Go!” Ryuji grabbed Akira And rushed out the door, trying to hide how red his face was.

“Bye” “Bye!”

Once out the door, Ryuji began to calm down and slowed his pace. Akira leaned against him as they walked to the station. Once there, he turned and wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s neck and kissed him “Bye.” He said with a grin.

Akira started to walk away when Ryuji grabbed him and pulled him back into a deeper kiss. “Bye, Aki.” Akira chuckled. Ryuji finally let go of Akira and they waved as Akira boarded the train back to LeBlanc.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY FINALLY THE KISS! Just wanted to let you all know I'm going to put this fic on hiatus while I update my other two (Particularly The Wild Cards), and possibly start a couple more. But I already know what I'm going to do next with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!!


End file.
